


WATCH OVER ME: REAPER | GABRIEL REYES - A GAME OF HUNTERS

by Joseikage



Series: OVERWATCH: WATCH OVER ME [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, S&M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseikage/pseuds/Joseikage
Summary: When you are given the choice of who to pick as your mentor in Talon, Reaper is not your first one. However, as this appears to be a direct order from Doomfist himself, you know that Reaper can't kill you. He can hurt you though. Badly. Even so, he seems to be the strongest member of Talon you have seen, and you know that if anyone can make you stronger, it's him. Almost immediately, you regret your choice, as you start to learn what a monster he really is, but there is something about him that draws you in repeatedly. In the end, will you be hunted down by him, or will you be the hunter?
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Series: OVERWATCH: WATCH OVER ME [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Overwatch. It is the property of Blizzard. However, I do own this story, and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: In this story, there are violent scenes, Sex scenes, violent sex scenes, S&M, choking... and there's death. You've been warned!

I looked around at all of them but then fixed my eyes on Reaper, who was leaned against the wall.

_If anything, I want to be stronger. He might kill me for asking him, but... I’ve gotta try._

I walked over to him, stood in front of him, and asked him, “Will you train me? You’re right, I’m a weak civ, but I want to be stronger. I know that with your guidance, I can get there.” He let out a breathy, mechanical sigh and stepped away from the wall. His head tilted towards Doomfist in a way that asked, “Do I have to?” Doomfist nodded at him, narrowing his eyes, then Reaper’s head snapped back to face me.

“What a fucking pain... I’m not sure anyone will ever be able to make you stronger, but I’m the best there is for it. I won’t be ‘guiding’ you though. I don’t have time to hold your hand and play ‘Mommy.’ Training is going to be your worst nightmare. You and I will be sharing a sleeping quarter together. Keep your shit in line. You’re gonna wake up when I wake up and sleep when I sleep, and you’re not gonna make a fuss, or else, you might just... have an... _accident..._ ” He snapped at me, closing the distance between us.

“Yes, sir, Mr. Reaper.” I acknowledged, nodding my head at him.

Sombra giggled nearby. “Mr.... Reaper? Hahaha! That’s too cute.”

Reaper groaned and then added, “Reaper is my code name, which you will _always_ use when addressing me on assignment. Assuming you make it that far... Outside of that, you can call me Reyes, Gabriel, or Reaper. I don’t really give a shit what you call me but stop with the honorifics.”

“Okay... Reyes.” I replied sheepishly.

_So... he really is Human then...? Gabriel Reyes..._

“Alright, everyone is dismissed for dinner. Max, Moira, and I will continue our business in the morning.” Akande called out, walking past us in the direction I assumed was the kitchen. Moira eyed me hungrily, staring at me with a sort of morbid curiosity. I gulped, shot her a nervous smile, and was about to back away slowly when Sombra grabbed me around the shoulders.

I winced, yelped, and pulled away and she apologised, “Ah, lo siento, Chica... I had forgotten you were injured earlier. Let me get you fixed up.” She led me into a room that served as a science lab and med bay. I looked around and noted how cold, bland, and steely it was. There were lab experiments, test animals, and metal objects throughout it. There was a steel exam table in the centre of it.

“Have a seat at the table and let me grab the nano injector... aaaand the device for removing bullets. Just a warning, it’s not going to be pleasant, but it gets the job done quickly.”

I chuckled nervously and told her, “Forgive me, but I don’t really want to sit down in here. This is Dr. O’Deorain’s lab, isn’t it?”

She turned and nodded to me, both of the devices in hand, and promised me, “Moira’s not that bad. She’s just... cold and... calculating."

I stared at Sombra with an expression of disbelief and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay... so she might be pretty bad," Sombra admitted, "but she’s developed so many things that help Humanity. Don’t worry though, she’s not gonna experiment on you without your permission. Though, you might consider it. She might be able to upgrade you with some amazing technology. She did it with Gabe. Man, when I trained with him, he was the _coolest_ to watch in the practice area _._ ”

“So... you trained under him? What was he really like? Is he... as bad as he threatens to be?” I bombarded her with questions. She laughed and raised her hands at me.

“Whoa, slow down there. I’ll tell you about it in just a minute, but first, lie down so I can treat you.” I did as she said, and she ripped the area of my shirt around my arm where I had gotten shot, exposing the skin, which had around twenty small round fragments embedded in it. She murmured something soothing to me in Spanish, held up the rectangular device a few inches away from my arm, and pressed the button. Immediately, all of the pieces of buckshot tore out of my arm and attached to the device. I bit my lip and let out a muffled cry of pain as the stinging pain grew stronger and burned my arm. Then, Sombra used the other device, a small gun with a needle attached to it, and shot me with it.

Almost instantly, I felt a surge of power within me, and I sighed with relief as I felt my wounds closing up rapidly. It felt strange, as though someone was squeezing the skin back together, but after a minute, I felt normal. I checked my arm, chest, and shoulder and found no trace of ever having damage done to me.

“What a shame, I would’ve at least loved to have a scar or something.” I joked with Sombra. She grinned fiercely at me and laughed.

“There you go! Now that you’re feeling better, your personality is starting to show.” I smiled at her and she put the equipment away and began to take me on a tour of the castle. On the top floor of the castle, there were bedrooms, a gaming area, and two restrooms on opposite ends of the floor. On the middle level, there was a dining area, a kitchen, a patio area, and another gaming room. On the ground floor was the entrance, a sitting area, a workout room, a ballroom, the meeting area that had the round table, and Moira’s lab. Then, we went down to the basement, where there was an indoor swimming pool with locker rooms, a restroom, and several training rooms that one could use to practice their skills. I thought that was it, but then she took me around the corner to a lone room.

“This is the Isolation Chamber. It’s a special place where anyone can go to be completely alone. They can do anything they want in there: dance, sing, practice their secret fighting techniques...” She got a mischievous look on her face as she added, “Dirty things...”

I laughed, and my mind trailed to Reaper. “Hey, Sombra... does Reaper visit that room?” I inquired. She nodded.

“Pero, I don’t know what the hell he does in there... and to be honest, trying to find out could get you killed.” She replied. At first, I thought she was joking because of the way she said it, but then I realised she was serious.

“Is he... really that bad?” I demanded, biting my lip.

“Well... not exactly. You see, he’s just a bit... gruff... edgy... dark... Well, he’s been through a lot of shit, you know? When we trained together, he really whipped me into shape. I was sore for a long time, but he made me tougher. He’s not a bad guy, he’s just tired I think...” I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion at her.

“Tired? Tired of what?” “Hanging on to life.” She replied sadly.

Then, she stared at me with a serious expression and warned me, “You probably shouldn’t try to get too close to him... And do whatever he says, or else it may be bad for you if you don’t. Gabe can be... mean... He won’t ever kill you, but he may make you wish you were dead.” She then turned away from me, sporting a guarded expression on her face before she faked a smile and exclaimed, “¡Ay, mierda! We’re late for dinner! Vamos!” She practically dragged me back upstairs and into the dining area.

“Hey, Amélie, sorry we’re late. I had to patch (y/n) up and take her on a tour.” Sombra said as we walked into the room. Amélie sighed and muttered something under her breath in French before getting us both plates and dishing us out some Spaghetti with a side of cooked vegetables. “Amélie is our cook. She makes the meals each day and night but gets super angry if we’re late.” Sombra whispered to me, thanking Amélie as she took her plate. I did the same and we both sat down at the dinner table together. No one was there except for me, Sombra, and Amélie. Candles adorned the table, and there were cloth placemats and napkins. The silverware looked to be made of real silver, and the room was brightly lit by several chandeliers.

“So, why is no one here? Were we really that late to dinner?” I asked Sombra aloud. Widowmaker sighed from the other end of the table and replied with mild annoyance,

“Are you really so childishly naïve to think we would all be eating together and having a merry time? We are Talon, not your little family get-together.” I murmured a quiet apology and went back to eating in silence, embarrassed that I had even asked.

“Most of Talon eats alone. Reyes is one of those. He usually eats on the patio either by himself, or with Akande. You should go talk to him when you finish so you can get set up in his room. You’ll need new clothing too. You can borrow some of my clothing to train in, and Amélie and I can take you shopping.” Sombra declared, trying to cheer me up from Amélie’s cold remark.

The purple-skinned woman scoffed and closed her eyes as she took a sip of her wine. “I will only take her shopping once she proves herself. Let’s see if she survives Gabriel’s training and stays with Talon first.” She crowed, flashing open her golden eyes at me and turning up her lips in a daunting smile. After the meal, Sombra gave me some of her clothes until we could go shopping, and I went to find Reaper on the patio.

I actually bumped straight into him as I rounded the corner, knocking his plate on the ground. A low growl escaped his throat and I quickly picked it up, cleaned up the mess I made, and backed away slowly.

“I’m sorry... I’ll take this to the kitchen for you, sir... I was just coming to find you to see where the bedroom was.” I apologised, continuing to take several small steps backwards. 

He let out a low sigh and growled, “Hurry up and take that to the kitchen, then come back here and I’ll lead you to the room.” I did as he said, and Reyes led me to his bedroom and opened the door. It was a large, darkly lit room with a neat red and black colour scheme.

_My two favourite colours..._ I noted, watching as he sat on the bed and took his boots off, revealing his feet, clad in black socks. I gaped at him in awe. _So, there is a Human being under there, after all!_ I thought to myself in amazement.

Suddenly, his head snapped towards me. “What are you looking at?” He growled.

I shook my head and stammered. “Uh, I— I was just wondering where I would sleep is all.” I looked around quickly. There were no couches or anything; only a bed, a dresser, a nightstand, the bathroom, and a patio area. He removed his coat, put one of his shotguns underneath his bed, and placed the other underneath his pillow.

“You can sleep in the fucking tub.” He answered curtly. I looked towards the bathroom and winced.

_That’s gonna be super uncomfortable..._ I silently complained.

“Don’t like it? Then, your other option is sharing the bed with me, if you dare.” He snarled, throwing his mask to the side and pulling off his shirt. He was terribly scarred all over his face and chest and there was a fierce expression in his eyes that made him seem terribly frightening. I couldn’t help the gasp that escaped my mouth.

_Okay, think about this clearly... I can either sleep in the tub, or with him, but is anywhere really safe for me here? He could easily blow my head off... But at the same time, if shit does hit the fan, and we were attacked or something, he would be strong enough to take care of it... Still... he seems like a murderous monster..._

“That’s what I thought. Hope you sleep well in that porcelain fishbowl because we’re training tomorrow, and I don’t give a fuck how sore you’ll be when you wake up because after tomorrow’s training, you’ll be lucky if you’re able to stand up by the end of it.” He seethed, sensing my hesitation, the metallic noise gone from his throat.

_So... it was the mask that made that noise..._ I noted, watching as he reached over into the nightstand, pulled out a dark grey undershirt, and threw it on. He then pulled off his pants, revealing his black boxers, and tucked himself under the covers, turning over and facing away from me.

_Maybe there’s more to him than meets the eye... Maybe I shouldn’t judge him before I get to know him..._ I let out a sigh and walked over to the other side of the bed, removing my jacket, shirt, and skirt, so I was in my undershirt and leggings. I got into the bed and faced away from Reyes, gently pulling some of the covers over me.

“Goodnight, Reyes.” I called out to him quietly. I heard him roll over towards me, but this time, I was both too tired and too stressed out to be afraid of him.

_I_ _’ve had enough of this... of all of this..._ I thought as I boldly rolled over to face him.

We glared into each other’s eyes and he remarked evenly, “You’re either very brave or very stupid to get into bed with Death and meet his gaze.”

I scoffed and put sarcastically, “You gonna kill me, or what?” He pulled the shotgun out from underneath his pillow and put it against my forehead, his finger on the trigger. My heart remained steady in my chest. I was done with his threats. I narrowed my eyes at him and replied fiercely, “I’m not afraid of monsters. I never have been. It’s people who scare me the most. Now, I’ve had a rough day, so if you’re going to kill me, hurry up and get to it.” We stared at each other for a good minute, and finally, his lips upturned in a fiendish grin and a short bark of laughter that sounded raspy and demonic escaped him. Then, he placed his gun back underneath his pillow and growled, “Perhaps... tomorrow. Maybe Doomfist was right. You’ve got spirit, at least. Let’s see if you’ll survive tomorrow’s training.” Now, I was fired up. He was so determined to see me fail, but I was going to prove him wrong.

_Monsters like him shouldn’t be left alone to terrorize the world. One day... I’ll surpass him, and then, I’ll take him down. Maybe... maybe I can use Talon for my own purposes... become one of them and then switch sides. Join Overwatch. Even if your organisation wants to truly help the world, you don’t use monsters, who do unspeakable things, to do it._

“I _will_ survive.” I bit back, rolling over and closing my eyes.

I quickly drifted off into a heavy sleep and the next morning, I felt a strong force hit me across my back and send me rolling off the bed onto the floor. I groaned and looked up to see Reaper, in his full uniform, standing in front of me, looking down at me.

“Rise and shine, recruit. We have training to get to.” He growled, the cold, metallic reverberation back in his voice. I quickly got to my feet and we took off to eat some breakfast. “Hurry up,” He told me as we arrived at the kitchen, “you have five minutes.” I scrambled into the kitchen, quickly thanked Amélie for the meal and loaded my plate up with toast, rice and beans, and oatmeal. I scarfed down my food at the table and Sombra looked on at me with concern.

“I only have five minutes, so no time to talk, girl. I’m sorry.” I told her in between bites.

She scoffed and stared at me sympathetically as she murmured, “Chingada, Gabriel...” _“Fucking Gabe...”_ Then, she stared at me with a determined look as she declared, “Okay, you can’t talk, so just listen. The first few days of training will be the worst. You’ll be sore as hell but keep moving. Your body can handle more than the mind believes. Just fight your brain and push through the pain. You can do this.”

I nodded at her, finished the last of my meal, and took off, meeting my black-cloaked, ill-mannered instructor back in the kitchen. He was drinking this disgusting-looking brownish glop in smoothie form. Then, I realised he had used the kitchen mixer, put the oatmeal, toast, rice, beans and some milk in there and made a breakfast smoothie. I cringed at the sight of it as he finished it, looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed.

“Looks like you made it in time. Let’s go.” He tossed his cup into the sink and led me to the training area. We walked into the first room and he handed me a pair of shotguns. They were incredibly heavy in my hands. I almost put my hands down, but he quickly hissed, “Whatever you do, don’t let your guns drop or fall to your sides.” He then hit me hard in my shoulder with his metal fist.

I groaned loudly and flinched, but I didn’t drop my guns. He walked around me with dull, thudding steps, encircling me like a lion around its prey. He kept lashing out with his hand, smacking me hard in random places. My arms were shaking, and I was aching across my entire body. I had taken several shots in the arms and legs, one in the back, and two in the ribs. Then, he punched me in the stomach and I lost it.

Without thinking, I aimed one of my guns at him and pulled the trigger. He disappeared in a puff of purple-black smoke and suddenly, his elbow was around my throat, cutting off my air supply. As I took in air, his scent hit my nose, powerful, yet sweet and smoky.

“Wow... you’re even dumber than I thought. You have the gall to try to kill me? I’ve killed hundreds of people, girl, many of which were at my own skill level or higher. Killing you would be like squashing a roach in my room.” I held my guns steady, even as I choked and rasped for air.

_I won’t give him the satisfaction of watching me fail, and I won’t stand for him treating me like this._ I thought to myself as I lifted one of the guns backwards and aimed it at his head for a solid smack. He caught it with his other hand. I kept my left arm up in front of me, though it was shaking terribly. I had one final idea as my sight began to fade. I took a chance and jumped as hard against the ground as I could, bending my knees and twisting around on the way down, letting my body fall to the ground. It sent Reaper off balance and he tumbled over, falling on top of me as I flipped around. I was still holding my guns up defiantly, but now my back was against the floor and he was lying over the top of me. I stared up into the holes of his mask and found his eyes. I could see the expression of surprise in them.

_Gotcha..._ I thought victoriously.

There was a moment of silence as Reyes and I gazed into each other’s eyes. My arms were in extreme pain and shaking violently now as I struggled to keep them up.

“Enough.” He snarled, getting off of me. “Put those down and get into the ring. If you’ve got so much fight in you, let’s go.” He disappeared into a cloud of smoke and rematerialised into the giant boxing ring in the middle. I threw the guns to the ground, rubbed my arms, and stalked towards him angrily, balling up my fists. I climbed into the ring and took a martial art fighting stance, the only one I knew that I had learned in my fifth grade Karate class and raised my fists in front of my face. I glared at him and steeled myself for his attack, walking carefully around him now as he did the same. This time, the playing field was evened.

_I got the jump on him once. I can do it again._ I thought proudly. I was wrong. He rushed in and sliced my one arm with his clawed gauntlet as I used it to block my face. I struck at him with my other arm, but he jumped backwards and then rushed forward again. I rolled out of the way, turning to face him, but in the time I had looked away from him, he was upon me. He swept my legs out from under me with his arm, slicing into my left leg with his claws. I cried out in pain but got back up. I panted heavily as I faced him, staring him down and readying myself for his next attack. I was beaten and bruised, and now sliced up on my leg and arm. I had also just banged my face roughly against the ground.

I wiped the blood off my arm and into my hand. It was bleeding pretty steadily, but I stared at it for a moment, realising I could use that to my advantage. He came at me, but I side-stepped, and as he turned to face me, I collected more blood in my hand and threw it at his mask, hitting him across the face with it and temporarily blinding him. Then, I launched a solid kick against him, hitting him clean in the abdomen. He flew backwards, but landed on all fours, catching his balance.

He ripped off his mask and snarled like a feral beast, glaring at me with rabid, angry eyes as he charged me. I knew in that moment, he wanted so badly to kill me. He sliced at me with his armoured gloves and I blocked the wild swipes and tried my best to dodge them. One caught me across the face, ripping the flesh and exposing the cheekbone on my left side. Another ripped into my stomach, but luckily, I jumped backwards just as he did that, recoiling from the swipe on my face, and it didn’t cut very deep, but it still bled terribly. The last three swipes hit me on the left shoulder, the right leg, and on the left side of my chest. As I fell to the ground, bleeding out in a useless heap, he disappeared in the black smoke and trailed several feet away from me. He turned his back on me now, refusing to look at me. “Stay... the fuck down...” He commanded, panting heavily.

“No.” I choked out, rising to my feet.

_He will not win against me... I won’t let it happen. Not now, not ever._ I forced myself to stand, my vision growing blurrier by the second. I saw Reaper clutch at his head like he was fighting some sort of wild instinct.

“You idiot, I said ‘Stay down!’” He rasped as the purple-black fire surrounded him. I stayed where I was, but I put my hands up to protect my face, as I readied myself for another round. The blood dripped down my body and I felt colder and colder by the minute. My clothing was soaked in my own blood, but I still stared him down. “Do you... have a... fucking _death wish_?” He demanded, breathing hard, still clutching at his head.

I shrugged. “Maybe. I’ve never really cared much for this life anyways. Still, if I’m gonna die, then I’m going out with a fight. Come at me, Monster!” I snapped back at him defiantly. He seemed to recover because he stood up straight, sighed, turned around, stalked over to me and stood in front of me, staring me in the eyes. This time, there was curiosity there.

He looked me over and declared, “You’re a goddamn mess, recruit.”

“This isn’t the military. You can... call me by my... name, you know...” I told him dazedly, trying to stay awake. He then balled up his fist and slammed me in the head with it, knocking me unconscious. The last thing I felt before I dozed off were his strong, warm arms around me, carrying me somewhere. “You... bastard...” I moaned weakly.

He laughed loudly and replied, “I’ve been called worse.” Then, all faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Overwatch. It's Blizzard's, of course! The story is mine though and I hope you have a great time reading it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Sex and Violence in this one. Also choking.

A high-pitched beeping noise awakened me, and my eyes fluttered open to see the cold, metal area that was Moira’s lab. I ran my hands over my body, feeling a foreign body suit that wasn’t mine. There was also an IV in my left arm.

_I wasn’t wearing this before! There’s a needle in my arm! What the hell is going on...?_ In a panic, I quickly scanned my body, making sure all my parts were there.

Moira clicked her tongue somewhere nearby me and scoffed, “I wouldn’t experiment on you without your consent. Besides, with how weak you are right now, you wouldn’t be worth the trouble. Your injuries are healed, but you’re still going to feel the pain of your... workout in the morning. You can go as soon as that bag of blood is finished emptying into you.” I nodded at her.

“Thank you, Dr. O’Deorain.” She let out a low, impatient hum of acknowledgement and turned away from me, staring up at computer screens that had various chemical equations on them. She tapped at her chin, puzzling over the information in front of her as though she was trying to work out a mystery. I looked over at the clock.

_It’s... Dinnertime... or... is it Dinnertime tomorrow? How long was I out for?_ I wondered. I shifted my gaze to the blood bag. It was close to finishing. Finally, I took the IV out of my arm and left the room, walking unsteadily over to the dining area. I was definitely late. I apologised to Amélie, but this time, the purple-skinned woman said nothing, and dished me out a plate of food. As she handed it over, she gazed at me with the same piercing stare as usual, only this time, there was a bit of pity in them. I thanked her and sat down with her, Doomfist, and Sombra at the table. Sombra shot me worried looks every so often, but I couldn’t bring myself to talk to her.

To make matters worse, Doomfist suddenly spoke up, suggesting, “So, I heard things got a bit rough with your training today. Perhaps you should choose a different mentor?” I sighed and met his gaze with a fiery intensity.

“No. Reyes can make me stronger. I’ll keep training with him.” I told him, but my hands were shaking with remembrance of the fight. “In fact,” I added, wanting to prove to him that I was fine, “I am going to join him for dinner now.” Sombra’s jaw dropped, Doomfist’s lips upturned in a grim smile, and a little further down the table, Widowmaker choked on her wine and cleared her throat.

“Good. I am glad to hear that you have taken to him. He’s not the easiest to get along with, but he does great things for Talon. You would be wise to continue training with him.” I nodded at Doomfist’s words of encouragement and rose from the table, carrying my food and going to find Reaper.

_He eats on the balcony._ I remembered, heading down the long hallway. When I arrived, I saw him out of his suit. He looked so relaxed as he sat there at the table and stared up at the moon. It was a beautiful moon that was almost full. There was a sad expression in his eyes as he allowed himself to be enchanted by its beauty.

_Maybe... he’s not the monster I thought him to be... Here, he looks just like another man. Maybe I should try to get to know him after all... I should give something of myself up first though._ I neared the table but kept my distance from him.

He hadn’t noticed me yet, so in an attempt to break the ice, I gazed with him at the moon and shared, “I look up at the moon a lot, especially on nights where I’m the most conflicted or in the most pain. It has always brought me a lot of comfort. It’s full tonight. Beautiful.” I slowly sat down at the table and noticed the sadness disappear from his eyes as he narrowed them into a stern expression, but he kept his eyes on the moon, refusing to look at me.

“What are you doing?” He demanded.

“I’m eating dinner with you,” I put simply, taking a bite of my steak.

“Leave,” He growled.

“No,” I countered, continuing to eat. I looked over at his plate. He had barely touched his food. I took another bite of my steak and told him, “You know, you should really eat your food. This way, you’ll have enough energy to kick my ass tomorrow too.” A low growl escaped his throat, but to my surprise, he turned around and started eating, still refusing to look at me. A small smile played at the edges of my lips.

_He might be a monster, but he seems like one of those high-maintenance pets you have to feed and care for otherwise they’ll just curl up and die. Like a lizard or a snake._ I thought to myself as I looked at him. I glanced down at my food and noticed my hands shaking. Violent flashes entered my head, reminding me of the fight we had, and I fought the urge to run away from the table screaming. I took a deep breath, forced my right hand to work, gripping my fork more tightly, spearing a piece of meat, and bringing it to my mouth. On top of remembering the traumatic event that took place, I was feeling the pain in my arms and the bruising on my body now.

I stifled a low groan and cleared my throat, continuing to eat. Reaper’s eyes shifted from his food to me and I pretended as though I didn’t notice.

“You’re shaking.” He pointed out.

“Yeah. So, what?” I responded gruffly, trying to sound as tough as him.

“Well,” he sipped some of his wine and shot me a toothy smile, as he joked, “you had better finish your food and get some rest so that you’ll be _ready_ for me to kick your ass again tomorrow.” I laughed aloud, unprepared for him making any sort of jokes. He was always either serious or edgy, and he never made any attempt at humour.

“Alright then.” I agreed, finishing my food quickly.

He finished his just a bit after me and I took his empty plate and glass with me.

He seemed surprised at my gesture of kindness, but he murmured a gruff, “Thanks.”

“No problem. You heading to bed now?” I inquired, watching as his eyes turned back to the moon.

“Later.”

“Alright, well... have a good night.” I departed from the balcony, took the plates to the kitchen, and headed off to bed. Just before I got into bed, I looked over at the restroom and sighed. It had been awhile since I bathed. I lumbered over to the bathroom and searched around for a towel, a washrag, and some soap and then I filled the tub. I looked over at a small basket and found some body wash.

I opened it and took a deep whiff of it, immediately recognising the smell. It was Reaper. My mind went back to when he wrapped his arm around my throat and I shuddered and glared at the bottle. Determined not to be bested by my own mind as Sombra had warned me, I poured some body wash in the tub and used it for my bubble bath. I slowly eased into the tub, pulled the shower curtains closed, and lie there soaking in the hot water, the effects of it easing my aching bones and sending me to sleep.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as Reyes flung the curtains open, waking me up. I covered myself with bubbles in an attempt to shield myself from his sight. I could tell he was surprised too, but he hid it fairly well.

“I _thought_ you might be sleeping in the tub tonight. Looks like I was right.” He told me, grinning wildly. “You’ve had enough time in here. Get out, it’s my turn.” He stayed right where he was, and I could tell that he wasn’t going anywhere. He stared hungrily at me. “ _Now.”_ He demanded.

I slowly got up and out of the tub, holding myself and edging past him. I heard him sniff loudly as he asked me, “Is that... my body wash?” I froze in fear and a dark, low laugh filled the room. “How perverted. You’re not a stalker, are you? You didn’t choose me because you thought I’d be sexy underneath my Reaper suit and then become angry, bitter, and disappointed when you found out the truth, did you?”

I whipped around and threw my hands to my sides, angrily balling up my fists as I growled, “I chose you because you’re strong. That’s all there is to it. I used your body wash because it... smells... decent and makes good bubbles! And speak for yourself, pervert! You’re the one smelling me!” I realised I had dropped my hands, which had been covering up my breasts, and I put them back over them quickly, spitefully adding, “Besides, you’re a damned monster! Why the hell would I have feelings for _you_? You have no manners, no common decency, and no thought for anyone except yourself!”

He turned towards the tub and let out a quiet huff of breath. “Well, you’re right about one thing you said,” he murmured as he started to take off his clothing, throwing it onto the toilet where I had placed mine. He was soon completely naked, and I noticed that the scarring seemed to coat his entire body. There were burn marks, which seemed to be all over him, but there were also scars from bullet wounds and knives. For the first time ever, I took pity on him.

_He must have been a soldier for most of his life to go through shit like this... No wonder he’s so bitter. However, he’s also quite the looker..._ He was incredibly handsome, and his battle wounds were an added bonus. All in all, he looked amazing.

“I’m a god damned monster,” he finished, whipping around and grabbing me by the throat. I flailed for a moment, taken by surprise, my hands clawing at his grasp on my neck as I struggled to breathe. My hands were shaking again as I remembered the way he tried to kill me. I gazed into his eyes in desperation as he stared back into mine. Despite him baring his teeth along with the seething glare he was giving me, the expression in them was the same, sad expression that I had seen before when he sat at the small dinner table outside, looking up at the moon. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown and they were mystifying, hypnotic even, drawing me in.

A strange calm washed over me and I stopped moving. I wanted to erase the sadness in his eyes and replace it somehow. Desire got the better of me. I closed the distance between us, his hand still around my throat, and pressed my lips against his in a rough kiss. His body and lips were extremely hot as though he had a severe fever, but it seemed to be normal for him.

To my surprise, he kissed me back, pulling me towards him briefly, but then he shoved me backwards roughly, making me fall over, and demanded, “You poisoned me, didn’t you? Some sort of... of... tasteless, deadly chapstick on your lips? That purple, French bitch put you up to this, didn’t she?”

I scoffed, pulled myself up off the floor, grabbed my clothes and muttered sarcastically, “Yeah, you’re gonna die in like I dunno, ten minutes? Enjoy your fucking bath while it lasts.” Then I realised he was completely serious as he breathed heavily and glared at me with piercing eyes.

_He must have many attempts made on his life..._

“Sorry... I was only joking. I honestly didn’t poison you. I’ll see you in the morning for training. Goodnight.” I admitted, leaving the room and closing the door.

_Holy shit, (y/n)... what the hell was going through your damn head kissing him like that?! Just... go to bed._ I thought to myself, starting to pull my clothes back on.

Suddenly, there was a rasping yowl as Reaper screeched my name, calling me back into the bathroom. I only had on my underwear and bra, but he had already seen me, so I hesitantly crept back into the bathroom.

“What is it?” I asked, throwing my hands up in the air in annoyance.

“Come here,” he called me, staring intently at me. I _really_ hesitated now, unsure of whether I should run or not. He had this glare to his eyes that seemed close to the wrathful one he had when he tried to kill me. I shook my head fearfully, trying not to display any emotion on my face. “Now,” he snarled fiercely, his cold, dark voice compelling me to walk forward to him. I got within a foot of him and he handed me a washcloth.

“Get in the tub,” he demanded.

_What? Why does he want me to do that? What the hell?!_

I slowly climbed into the tub and was suddenly thrust up against the wall of it by my neck, my back slamming against the side.

“Wash me, now,” he commanded me, squeezing harder at my neck. I glared into his eyes as angrily as I could but began to wash his face as he squeezed my neck tightly. He loosened his hold ever so slightly each time I did as he said, only giving me enough air to keep from passing out, though I yearned for more.

“Go lower than my face, Recruit,” he ordered, shooting me a devilish grin.

“It’s (y/n).” I bit back hoarsely, beginning to scrub his neck. I was tempted to grab it, but as my eyes flickered there spitefully, Reyes squeezed my neck more tightly and chided me.

“Ah, ah, ah... I know what you’re thinking. You’d be dead before you tried it.” He let out a low chuckle and I groaned, continuing to move lower across him. To my surprise, I quickly discovered that I was actually turned on by this exchange. He was allowing me just enough air to breathe, and my life was in his hands. He could be my salvation or my damnation. I put more effort into washing him and pretty soon, his hold on me softened. I pressed my body into his, and I could feel his length hardening against my abdomen.

“Go lower,” he growled softly, putting more force on my neck. Though, he didn’t need to. I wringed out some soap into my hands and tossed the washrag aside, using my hands to rub his cock. He groaned in surprise and I chuckled this time, yanking him towards me.

“You know, for a cold, thoughtless monster, you really seem to like this,” I remarked hoarsely, scowling up at him.

“I guess that makes you a monster hunter then? Well, you seem to be enjoying this pretty well yourself,” he shot back. "If not, more."

I gaped at him.

_Shit, he’s right. What the hell am I doing? I need to find restraint._ I let go of his cock and picked the washrag back up.

“Turn around so I can get your back,” I told him.

“Only if I can get yours,” he quipped, turning around, but looking over his shoulder warily, not fully trusting me. I slowly washed his back, staring at all the intricate curves and muscling that was there, all the way down to his ass.

_God damn it, he’s fine as hell though..._ I bit my lip as I got to his thighs, working my way down and resisting the urge to toy with him like I really wanted.

“You know, maybe I’m less a monster and more of a demon...” He suddenly suggested.

I scoffed, “They're not one and the same?" 

"I mean, demons are monsters but not all monsters are demons, right?"

"Point taken. So how are you a demon then?"

"Temptation," he declared, shooting me a wolfish grin. "I could see how turned on you were. Ah, correction... still _are_."

"In your dreams!" I protested.

"And you are fighting so hard to resist the temptation. Guess that makes you the Demon Hunter.”

_I don’t like where this is going..._ I thought anxiously.

“You murdered my boss, tried to kill me... twice, and have been tearing me to pieces the entire time I’ve been here. I don’t hate you, but I wouldn’t lose any sleep if you were to bite the dust. I mean... call me that if you want, I guess. Whatever.”

He rinsed himself off quickly and then faced me. “Maybe all I need is to be... purified.” He told me.

_Purified? What the hell does he mean by tha—!_

My thoughts were interrupted by him grabbing me into his arms and whisking me away in purple smoke. The strange, acrid smoke burned at my skin, making the water evaporate completely from it, but also making it extremely tender to the touch. I let out a loud groan as he threw me onto the bed and then I looked down at my reddened skin. It was like someone had thrown me into the tub while it was scalding hot and then pulled me back out.

His hand was around my throat again, this time much more forcefully, and I grabbed at it desperately as he forced himself onto me. He grabbed at my bra and panties and ripped them off of me before he toyed with my breasts, biting one and grabbing the other. I let out a raspy moan and struggled against him, my hands clawing at his grip on my throat as he held me there. Just when I thought I’d pass out, he would release my throat slightly. It was euphoric and hot as hell.

I grabbed at him, this time completely devoid of the conscience that would tell me not to, and pulled him towards me, bucking my hips up into his roughly. He bit me on my neck hard, and I yelped as a sharp pain and a trickle of blood ran down it. He licked it up and sucked at the wound, demanding more of it from me. Both my blood and my oxygen were being stolen from me now.

I moaned against him, “Vampire.” He stopped and laughed loudly, moving his eyes to mine in a predatory stare as he removed his hand from my throat.

“Maybe this is how I become purified. Don’t you want to exorcise the Demon in me?” He asked gruffly, flashing a brilliant smile while he narrowed his dark brown eyes.

“You’ll never be purified, Monster.” I spat, glaring at him as I panted. He shrugged and agreed with me.

“You’re right. Being a Demon suits me too much.” Then, he pressed his lips against mine, biting, twisting, yearning.

_He hasn’t been loved in a long time. But then again, who would love a monster like him?_ I matched his passion and emotion. _In a way, I know what that feels like. I’ve been alone all my life as well._ He suddenly jammed his tongue deeply into my mouth, cutting off my air supply completely with his hand around my throat, and simultaneously shoving his massive cock into my cunt. I would’ve let out a moan, but I couldn’t with his hand so tight around my throat, coupled with him kissing me like he was.

I grabbed at his grip on my throat again. He thrusted inside of me several times and then loosened his grip on me, grinning and murmuring huskily, “¿Qué le parece eso, Cazadora?” “ _How’s that, Huntress?”_ The moment he let loose of my throat, I squirmed underneath him and moaned loudly, encouraging him more. He moved harder and faster inside of me and I removed my arms from his hands on my throat, trusting him completely with my life, and raked my nails along his back, feeling his skin enter my fingernails and his blood start to drip out of him.

He let out a sharp groan and thrusted harder inside of me. “Oh, so that’s how you want to play, is it?” He growled, getting me close to climax. Suddenly, he was off of me, leaving me panting on the bed and gasping for air. I groaned in frustration and practically begged him to come back.

“Reyes... Gabriel...” I called to him, looking around for where he had gone.

_Surely, he wouldn’t be turned off by scratching of all things?_ Then, almost as quick as he had left, he was back, but this time, he was wearing his claw gauntlets.

He shoved me down on the bed and traced the nail of his pointer finger down my neck, lightly scratching it all the way down to my abdomen. I shuddered at his touch and bit my lip, reaching over to play with his cock.

“No,” he objected, making me stop in my tracks and look at him curiously. He took off his left gauntlet and tossed it to me. “Put it on and use it how you will,” he ordered; something playful and fiendish in his voice. I quickly put it on and was surprised at how it fit my hand. I sat up, stared into his eyes boldly, and sat in his lap, wrapping my arms and legs around him and bucking my hips.

I took my left hand and gently raked the claws against his back, but then, I suddenly bit into his bottom lip, scratching him horizontally across his shoulders as I dragged his lip upwards, letting it go with a fierce sigh. He let out a dark chuckle of enjoyment and shoved his cock back into me forcefully, letting me ride him hard. He grabbed my throat and held me slightly outwards, giving my stomach down to my abdomen a nice scratch with the talons on his right hand. I moaned, but it only came out a choked rasp as Reyes tightened his grip on my throat.

“Faster,” he commanded, sounding slightly more hazy with pleasure. I did as he said, and he graciously allowed me some more air.

I placed my hands against his chest, digging into it slowly and dragging it down with my left-handed gauntlet while scratching the left side of his neck with the fingernails on my right hand. He groaned loudly, which satisfied me in a way I wasn’t expecting. I moved harder and faster against him, unaware of how hard I was digging into him with the claw as the passion overtook me. He had to rip it off my hand, removing his hand from my throat for a moment.

“Almost... Unh! Gabriel!” I moaned, throwing my head back and letting my body glide against his. Then, I leaned in closely to him and rasped, “Terrorise me, Gabriel. Pound my insides raw and mess me up good.” I ran my fingers through his short, black hair, pressing into his scalp and arching my back into him as I bounced against him.

Suddenly, I saw rage in his eyes, extremely similar to what I saw when he tried to kill me the other day, but this time, he didn’t try to control it, and he knocked me over roughly and grabbed my throat, clenching it tightly with little restraint. Then, the flames came back and began to sear me hotter this time. Where his hands were against me, I felt a flaming pain. It was actually burning me this time, and I began to panic as I was more afraid than I had ever been. I flailed beneath him and clawed at his hand as it gripped my throat. Tears streamed down my cheek and I was sure this would be the end of me as I stared into his wrathful, raging eyes.

My eyes started to cloud over as my heart pounded desperately but wasn’t getting the Oxygen it needed to keep my body going. I was almost at my climax and the pressure was horrible. It was pain, pleasure, and fear in a toxic cocktail that I had never before tasted. My vision faded to black, but I was far from unconscious. My insides began to churn as I orgasmed and the minute he felt me move, he released my throat slowly, pounding into me more forcefully as my muscles clenched around his length. The first breath I took restored my vision. The pleasure I felt was exhilarating, and I compared it to being made anew. It was as though I had come back from the dead.

The flames disintegrated now, and he let out a loud groan and pulled out of me, squirting his load on my chest and face. I breathed heavily, my heart still pounding from the fierce sensations that rattled it. I lie there and stared up at the ceiling tiredly, but when I gazed over at Reyes, he stared back at me with an expression of shock on his face, as though he couldn’t believe what just happened. Then, all too quickly, he used his ability and wisped away out of sight.

“Reyes...?” I called after him.

A trail of black-purple smoke floated by the bed to the door and a growl emanated from it. “Stay out of my sight. I don’t want to see you again until tomorrow. We’re training. Hard.” He slammed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Overwatch. It is Blizzard's! I do own the story though and I hope you enjoy it! :)

_Why did he look so shocked?_ I wondered, getting out of bed and wincing. I walked to the restroom to assess the damage and patched myself up. _I should sleep to get ready for tomorrow’s training but... No one’s patched him up yet. I inflicted some pretty deep wounds on him too..._

I glared at myself in the mirror, strengthening my resolve. “Why should I care what the hell happens to him, anyways? He’s done nothing but terrorize me!” I yelled at myself, questioning my empathy for the creature. “However...” then another thought crossed my mind, breaking down my walls, “maybe he is a monster, but can’t help it...” I groaned loudly as my conscience got the better of me, threw on my clothes and shoes, and rushed out of the room, running around Talon and looking for the dark, brooding monster of a man.

I walked around for a bit, looking in the meeting room and several other places, but couldn’t find him. Then, I remembered the balcony, where the moon was so bright and almost full, and I raced over there. I rounded the corner and crashed straight into the tall, deadly, purple huntress.

She let out a snarl, “Merde...!” She muttered a quick string of angry French that I could barely pick up on. I only heard the words, “Stupid girl,” and “civilians don’t belong.”

“I’m really sorry I was just...” I started to apologise. Then, I took a breath and asked her, “Have you seen Reyes anywhere?”

She cocked her head at me and raised an eyebrow. “I thought you hated him. Looking to do some midnight training?” She questioned me.

“Yes, exactly. I couldn’t sleep, but I knew he was up, so I wanted to see if he would train me right now.”

She then grinned at me and remarked slyly, “Oh, is that where you got that petite morsure from?” I cocked my head in confusion at her words.

“Little... bite?” I puzzled at her.

She pointed to her neck and then at me. “Your little love mark there.” I stared at her, wide-eyed and blushed.

“Th-that is _not_ a bite mark. I cut myself there. I’m really clumsy and slipped in the bathroom. I fell against the side of the counter.” She huffed and shook her head.

“What you do in your own time is of no importance to me, brat. But if you want to know where Reyes is, I can show you on one condition...” I nodded at her curiously and demanded to know what it was. “You make dinner tomorrow night,” she put simply.

“Done.” I agreed, shaking her cold hand.

She laughed and began walking away from me, teasing, “Also, I love chocolate pudding. You’ll be sure to make some, non,” wagging a finger at me to follow her. I trailed after her and she brought me to the Isolation Chamber.

“How do I get in?” I demanded.

She pointed upwards to a ventilation shaft and admitted, “I once had to climb up there because Sombra hacked into the system to lock this room when Reyes tried to enter it. Opened it manually. If you’re a fool, you can enter that way to and use it to... spy on him. However, if you get killed, it’s not my fault.”

She started walking away and I questioned her, “Hey, why are you helping me, anyways?” She stopped and turned around, narrowing her eyes and flashing me a deadly smile.

“Curiosity. There are two types of people in this world: Spiders and flies. I want to see what sort of web is being weaved between you and the Reaper. Personally,” She crept up behind me and murmured into my ear silkily, “I think you’re a fly who will be eaten very soon.” I shivered at her cold words and watched as she walked away. “Don’t forget about my pudding, and dinner is at 8pm sharp. Do not be late with the food.” I looked up at the ventilation shaft and then scanned my surroundings. I found a nearby table and dragged it over, climbing on top of it and grabbing at the grate. The screws were loose, so I quickly took them off, removed the grate, and climbed in.

I moved as quietly as I could, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the room. I perked up when I heard the faint sound of music hit my ears.

“It’s Bachata music...” I identified, moving towards it as quickly as I could without making noise. It was becoming louder and louder now as I crept closer and I looked down through a grate to see Reyes in his Reaper uniform, only he had his mask off and was dancing gracefully to the song that played over the speakers. I would have laughed to see the sight if he wasn’t so beautifully elegant in his movements. I wished I was down there dancing along with him. I watched as he danced to Bachata, Merengue, and even Salsa. He looked gorgeous no matter what movement he did, and I grinned wildly, hardly able to contain myself as he threw off his coat, sweat glistening down his neck and face. Then, he turned off the music and left the room.

I sighed with contentment at what I had just witnessed, but then I was filled with panic as I realised he was probably heading back to the room.

_Oh shit...!_ I crawled out of the ventilation shaft the way I came in, looked around, and then jumped down, replacing the grate and then I raced back towards the room. Reyes had gotten there first though.

_Fuck me... He’s going to find out... Maybe not, if I play this cool._ I thought to myself, trying to slow down my heartbeat. I waited for a moment and when I heard the door open again, along with his thudding footsteps, I came around the corner, bumping into him “on accident.”

“I’m... sorry I didn’t see you. I just went for a quick midnight snack.” I lied evenly. He growled under his breath, refusing to look at me, and I asked him, “Are you... coming to bed?” He whirled around and headed back to the room without saying anything to me. When he took off his shirt and pants, I remembered the deep gashes I left on his back as I looked at him and saw the caked blood that dripped down him.

“Hey, I need to clean your back off. I... left some pretty deep gashes on it. I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to get you so badly like that. I was just—”

“Lost in the moment?” He responded with an edge in his voice.

“Y-yeah.” I admitted.

“Keep away from me. I don’t need help from you.” He spat at me.

“Please, just let me clean it really quickly, and maybe... put some bandages on the deep cuts. You’re going to get an infection.”

“No.” He objected, keeping his back to me as he sat on the bed and stared off. I stomped my foot into the floor angrily now at his shitty attitude.

“Why do you always have to be such a god damn stubborn, self-isolating asshole? I’m taking care of you and that’s that. Now, either kill me, or shut up and let me wash your back off!” I snapped at him, glaring profusely. He whirled around and used his smoke teleportation to stand face to face with me, matching my glare. I didn’t back down, but I could tell we were getting nowhere.

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to go get a first-aid kit from the restroom.” I declared through gritted teeth. I whirled around, ignoring his piercing gaze on my back as I headed for the restroom, and then I grabbed my supplies. When I returned, he was sitting on the edge of the bed again, his back facing me.

I placed my hand on his shoulder gently to let him know I was here and then I started to clean the wounds on his back. There were several slices in his back that were pretty shallow, and I cleaned them up quickly before moving onto his front. There, I saw the nasty mark where I had pierced the glove into him. Tears welled up in my eyes at the havoc I wreaked on his body as I wiped off the caked blood and bandaged his wounds.

“Okay, you’re all done.” I choked, sniffling and wiping my eyes as I put the supplies back in the box.

“Thanks...” He grumbled at me. A puzzled expression crossed his scarred face. “What the hell are you crying for?”

I cleared my throat, but still sniffled as I admitted, “I kept calling you a monster, but... I did... _that_ to you. I ripped your chest apart with your own gauntlet. I didn’t mean to but... I had no restraint. I’ve never done anything like that before. I’m so sorry... I shouldn’t call you a monster anymore... not when I’m one too.”

He glanced down and away and murmured, “We’re all monsters in our own ways.” I couldn’t resist anymore. I wrapped my arms around him in a warm hug, listening to the surprised sound he made and the angry growling noise that rumbled in his chest. It was oddly comforting.

_He might hate this, but I know he needs it, and I do too._

“Get off.” He demanded tersely, pulling me off of him. I smiled at him brightly, wiping the last of my tears away. His face was neutral but there appeared to be some sort of conflict in his eyes as he looked on at me.

“Get some sleep. We have training tomorrow.” Was all he said as he rolled over and went to sleep. I put the supplies back in the bathroom and headed to sleep.

“Goodnight... Gabe.” I whispered. The next day, I was awakened by a hard shove off the bed. I hit the floor with a thud and quickly jumped to my feet.

_Huh... Well, it’s better than being kicked off._ I thought but didn’t dare to say.

“Let’s go eat. Hurry up, we’ve got training to do.” Reyes growled in his metallic voice. I nodded and got dressed in my training outfit, rushing after him. Breakfast was eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns. I scooped some onto my plate and began to scarf them down.

“Damn, another time limit to eat?” Sombra teased, eyeing me sympathetically.

I shook my head. “No time limit today, but that’s what scares me. I’m eating fast just in case.” I admitted. She chuckled light-heartedly.

“Well, if he ever gives you a break, I want you to come see me. I have some clothing for you, and I wanna give you a make-over, if it’s alright. I think you’ll feel much better with a new you. Something that screams volumes about your newfound strength.” She invited, narrowing her eyes and smiling with determination. I grinned and promised,

“Definitely. I’d love to hang out with you, girl.” Then, Reyes bellowed my name and I cringed. “Si puedo encontrar el tiempo...” “ _If I can find the time...”_ I muttered.

“Buena suerte, Chica.” “ _Good luck, girl!”_ Sombra called after me as I ran towards the balcony area.

Reyes had his arms crossed and was standing there waiting for me. “Have you eaten yet?” I asked him.

He scoffed and growled, “What’s it to you?” I shrugged.

“I mean, nothing, but... it’s not healthy to skip meals. It can prevent you from utilising your full strength, and I guess that’s not good for my training.” I informed him.

“Thanks, Einstein. Mind your fucking business. Are you done with your meal yet?” He tapped his metal claws impatiently along his arm.

“Not yet, but I will be in another three minutes. May I finish it, please? I need all the strength I can get in order to face you.” I admitted, shooting him a pleading look. He groaned.

“Fine, but make it quick, or I’ll make your training twice as hard.” I thanked him and rushed back to the table, scarfing down my food, much to Widowmaker’s displeasure.

_Was he being nice to me? No... it couldn’t have been... He’s an asshole all the time, why would this time be any different?_ I pondered as I shoved more food down my throat and took huge gulps of my milk. I finished in less than three minutes, put my dishes in the sink, and reported to Reyes. He made me do the same gun exercise as yesterday’s, only this time, he hit me if I lowered them at a certain angle. Then, we practiced shooting. I aimed and fired at several of the dummies, hitting them in the head or chest.

“Hmm, not bad...” He grumbled his praise. I smiled up at him, and he quickly added, “Don’t get cocky. That’s how you die.” The smiled faded from my face.

_Killjoy._

We shot for a long time, and finally, he had me do active shooting exercises. He threw me two airsoft shotguns, and he drew two from his holsters.

“We’re gonna play a little game... You aren’t going anywhere unless you can hit me. The key is to dodge and shoot. You have to be smart about how you fight, not just go in, guns blazing, like an idiot.” He showed me how to do a combat roll with the guns in hand. I practiced it for a few minutes, and when I was ready, we went to our respective sides of the room and Reyes shouted, “Go!” I ran out and around, looking around for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

A shot hit me from behind and I rolled out of the way, cussing in a voice just under a whisper at my stinging back. Reyes laughed, adding more insult to my injury, and I retaliated, watching for him and then pouncing when he least expected it. Sadly, he did expect it, and I took a full shot to the chest and arms as I threw my hands up to block my face. I groaned loudly and panted heavily, trying to make myself continue the fight. Then, Reyes stood over me.

“Give up,” he snarled in disappointment.

“Never,” I rasped. I whipped my gun around at him, but he wisped away.

“That’s just cheating.” He chided, chuckling darkly. Getting fired up, I went after him several more times, only to take more blasts to my back, my legs, and my arms and chest. After taking one shot to the back of the head, I realised something important: he keeps to the shadows.

_So, what if I match his game...?_ I thought to myself, slinking back into a dark space nearby. I watched for him to move past silently, and then I crept into another nearby dark space, careful not to make even the slightest noise. Finally, I got the jump on him and shot him flush in the back. I cheered loudly, and he shot me in the stomach, bruising me badly. I groaned and clutched it as pain seared through me.

“What did I say about getting cocky in battle?” He demanded.

“That it... would get me... killed...” I rasped.

“You’d do well to remember that. Now then, we’re gonna finish off this training with one hundred push-ups on your knuckles, one hundred crunches, and one hundred lunges. It’s a perfect trifecta for building up your muscles that I perform as well. On my count.” He commanded me. When we concluded our training, I was in a terrible amount of pain, but as I remembered my deal with Widowmaker, I scrambled to the kitchen to cook Dinner. I stood at the stove and thought about what I should make, and Sombra suddenly showed up.

“Since you’re cooking tonight, can you make quesadillas or something? I’m honestly kinda homesick. I would _kill_ for a flauta right now,” she admitted, leaning up against the counter beside me.

“You’re a genius!” I exclaimed, beginning to get to work making the flautas. She stared at me in confusion for a moment before she turned around and left, shrugging her shoulders. I also made bean dip, guacamole, traditional Mexican salsa, and quesadillas. Then, I prepared the chocolate pudding, which was the easiest part. I cooked up some ground beef and chicken and then laid them out on the counter, and I put chopped lettuce, tomatoes, and some sour cream there as well, along with tortillas so that people could make their own Tacos if they wanted to. I smiled at the feast I had finished preparing and then collapsed against the counter in pain.

“Wow, this looks amazing,” Sombra exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

“Thanks.” I told her. I fell to the floor, unable to move and she lifted me up and carried me to her room.

“Stay here on the bed. I have something that will help with the pain. One second.” She took off into the bathroom and came back with a small glass jar. “Take off your clothes if you can move well enough. Leave on your underclothes and tell me where it hurts. I’ll rub this on you and you’ll feel a lot better.” I tried to do as she asked me to, but the pain was so intense that I couldn’t move. Tears streamed out of my eyes.

“Pobrecita...” She murmured, helping me out of my clothing. She then let out a string of cuss words at what she saw. I blushed as I remembered my night with Reyes and hoped that the airsoft gun wounds would cover up any trace of it. “You need ice for this too. I’m going to get an ice bath ready for you, okay?” She told me, rushing out the door. She came back with several bags of ice and poured them into the tub before filling it up, then she helped me into it. I let out a loud groan through gritted teeth, but as I sank into it, I started feeling much better.

After fifteen minutes of soaking, Sombra helped me out of the tub and dried me off, leading me back to the bed, where she applied the ointment. The ointment tingled on my skin and felt like cold fire as it purged me of my muscle pain and numbed the areas where she placed it. I let out a relaxed sigh as she massaged it into me, and when she was finished, I was able to move without any aches or pains.

“What _is_ that stuff? It’s like magic, the way it works!” I demanded.

She chuckled and declared, “It’s an old family recipe. Here, take this jar of it. I can always make more.” She told me, handing it over. I thanked her and put my clothes back on. We walked back downstairs for dinner and I served everyone their meals. Sombra was the only one who thanked me for the meal. The rest of them either seemed to not care about who made it, or just to not care in general. But as Widowmaker tried her pudding, I saw a small, brief, smile play upon her lavender lips. I took my food over to the balcony and sat down silently at Reyes’ table.

He looked up at me and let out a low, rumbling, growl but said nothing. I noticed he wasn’t eating again. I sighed and left the table, ran back to the kitchen, prepared a plate of food for him, and came back to him. I set it down in front of him and got him a beer from the fridge. He had on his mask, but judging from the way he bobbed his head, he looked from the plate of food back to me, and all he said was, “Why?”

I opened my mouth to say something but couldn’t find my words.

_Why did I do that? It wasn’t like I meant to or anything... Maybe just because he’s my instructor? My mentor...?_ I thought frantically.

“Well... You hadn’t eaten yet. You need to keep up your strength, so I thought I should get you some food or whatever. If you don’t want it, I can always take it back though. Eat it... throw it away... whatever...” I explained badly, fumbling over my words.

“And the beer? That was just extra.” He hummed in what sounded like amusement.

“Yeah, well... you seemed like someone who would drink beer, and I thought you would want something to drink while you eat. I don’t fucking know. If you don’t want it then I’ll drink it!” I exclaimed, throwing my hands up into the air and reaching over for the beer.

To my surprise, he was faster. All I felt was a whoosh, and the beer was in his hands rather than my own. I looked up at him in shock.

“I never said I didn’t want it.” He retaliated.

“You never said you did.” I bit back.

“Well you never gave me a chance to. Why can’t you mind your own damn business, anyways?” I shrugged and started eating my meal, watching as he sighed and removed his mask. I looked over at the moon and suddenly, I was sighing as well.

“You said you look up at the moon for comfort when you’re conflicted or in pain. What’s on your mind?” He asked suddenly. I frowned, conflicted about whether I should tell him or not.

_On one hand, he could just tell me to suck it the fuck up and not care about it, but on the other, he could torment me with the information I give him... Not like it matters... Oh, what the hell._ I relented.

“I just... don’t think I’ll ever find a home or a purpose. I’m wondering what I’m even doing alive right now...” I admitted. He let out a low hum.

“Well, Talon can give you a purpose. You’re just going to have to hang in there a bit longer. Also, I don’t think Sombra would be too happy to hear you say shit like that. It sounds like you and her have been hitting it off all too well...” He stated. I gaped at him.

“Why are you being... nice to me...?” I demanded. He stared at me for a moment, seemingly at a loss for words, and then glared profusely at me.

Leaning in and trying to make his voice as menacing as possible, he claimed, “If you’re going to be a good Talon soldier, you need to have no doubts about your place here. I was merely pointing out what you already knew. Why... why are you staring at me like that?”

I didn’t realise it, but I was actually smiling at him. Brightly. This time though, I owned up to it. “I’m... glad... Thank you, Gabe.” I told him, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. His glare faded, but he averted his gaze now, focusing it on the moon. This time, it was a nice, bright, full moon. The next day, we trained long and hard, mostly focusing on my gun skills and dodging. Finally, we neared the end of the training, and for some reason, I thought back to when I saw him dancing in the Isolation Chamber.

“So... does Talon ever do anything for fun, like say... host fancy ballroom dances or something?” I inquired.

A raspy chuckle escaped Reyes and he demanded, “A fucking ballroom dance is your idea of _fun_?”

I shook my head and declared, “No, it’s just that Talon seems so... uptight and serious. No one ever has any time for enjoyment.” He let out a low hum.

“Well... we actually do have Galas where people dance and have a good time. They are held once a month.” I lit up in amusement and a smile stretched across my face.

“When’s the next one?! I _have_ to be there!” I asked him, bouncing in excitement.

“Actually... it’s in a few days.” He answered me, but then he shook his head, crossed his arms and growled, “What the fuck are we doing talking about dances? We have training to finish up. Get with the program, (y/n)!” I nodded, held my airsoft guns at the ready, and we finished our training.

When our training was over, I thanked Reyes and rushed out of the room to find Sombra. I found her in her bedroom, going over some of her... “contacts.”

“So, you weren’t going to tell me about the Gala you guys are having in two days time?!” I exclaimed, waving my arms wildly.

She smirked at me and scoffed, “Please, it’s not really that exciting. If anything, it’s just a chance to show off what Talon is capable of. We host it, look pretty, and then go back to our daily lives.”

“That sounds boring, but... either way... is there dancing? Because I want to dance!” I said, swaying my hips excitedly.

“There’s a DJ, yeah. If you wanna go so badly, I’ll totally be into it. It’ll be nice having someone there I actually enjoy being around.” She told me, grinning at me. She flicked her fingers along her holographic purple skull and the image suddenly changed into a long, glowing purple thread. “Hold still.” She demanded, throwing the thread around me in several places. Then, she switched back to the purple skull screen and began typing frantically, chuckling contentedly to herself. Finally, she invited me over to the bed to sit next to her. I looked on as she went dress shopping with my sizes inputted into the computer. “You can get anything your heart desires.” She crowed proudly, pulling me closer so I could see better.

“I’m so glad my best friend is a hacker...” I murmured, thanking her graciously as I hugged her.

“Hey, piss me off and I’ll leak your nudes.” She joked, grinning devilishly.

“Psh! You know I don’t have any,” I told her, putting my hands on my hips in mock defiance, “besides... I never had anyone important enough in my life to send nudes to...” I frowned at my admission of loneliness and as Sombra began to console me, I stopped her.

“It’s alright, really. Sorry. I just sometimes forget to censor my words.”

“Hey, but seriously... Maybe you’ll find someone. You never know.” She said with a hopeful shrug. As we browsed the dresses, a purple and black one caught my eye. It was a 1920s style flapper dress that had a spicy flair to it. It was sleeveless with a low cut and had black tassels that hung from it. It went down to just above the knee and was cut in several diagonal layers, each that had the black tassels hanging down from it. The colour of the dress was purple, but there were small, black roses printed on it with sequins.

“This one, definitely.” I told her, smiling at it in fascination.

“That one...? Well, I guess it would suit you. It looks pretty old fashioned though.” Sombra warned me.

I shook my head. “It’s perfect for dancing in though. Plus, there’s just something lovely about antiques, you know?” I explained to her. She shook her head and sighed, setting up the transaction and ordering the product.

“It’ll be here tomorrow.” She told me, smiling brightly. We searched the web and found nice shoes to match the dress; black three-inch stilettos, which Sombra added two of to her cart, explaining that she wanted a pair for herself as well.

“Hey, you wanna do the makeover on the day of the dance? You could step out feeling like a brand-new woman...” She encouraged me. I stared at her, brimming with determination, and replied, “Hell yeah.”

With the wheels of change already set in motion, I bade her good night and raced off to Reyes’ room. To my surprise, no one was there, so I walked over to his hi-tech radio, that he swore he only used as an alarm clock, and turned it on, selecting some of the most popular Bachata songs around, including several of the ones Reyes had danced to the night he was in the Isolation Chamber. I pressed the play button and my playlist blared out inside the room, making me twirl and glide with the beat as I tried to remember how to dance. In the town I grew up in, I spoke both English and Spanish and learned how to dance Bachata and Merengue. Although, I never had a real dance partner... I never knew if I was terrible at it or not, I just knew I loved to dance.

It was one thing that really put me at ease with things, no matter how shitty life got for me. When I lost my job, I danced. When I realised the guy I had a crush on didn’t even know I existed, I danced. When I finally came to a safe place during the Omnic Crisis, I locked myself away and danced. With each sway of my hips, the stress seemed to drop from my body, and the weight was lifted. I threw off my shirt and pants and lifted my arms into the air, crossing them and bringing them down elegantly as my hips bounced to the beat of the drums in the song.

“Qué rica!” I shouted in time with the singer, dancing over to the bathroom and running the water, pouring some of Gabe’s body wash into it to make bubbles.

I danced backwards, returning from the bathroom to get towels out of the cabinet, and as I danced backwards, I grinded up against something. I whipped around and saw Reyes standing there, looking unamused as usual.

“You’re dancing half-naked to Bachata music?” He demanded, eyeing me hungrily.

“I—I was just going to take a bath...” I stammered.

“Wait a second... How do you know that’s Bachata?” I countered slyly, pretending not to know the truth. “You a dancer, Gábriel?” I said his name in an accent for flair as I pulled him into a Bachata dance pose. He hesitated and then pushed me away.

“You’re out of your damn mind, (y/n).” He snarled, glaring at me with narrowed eyes and teeth bared.

“I’m sorry...I was just having a bit of fun... and Sombra helped me pick out a dress for the Gala, so I wanted to practice dancing. Are you going?” I asked softly, walking over to the stereo and turning it off.

“I always go, but never stay for long. I have to go to maintain appearances. That’s how it is with Talon. And no, I’m not gonna fucking dance with you.” He growled, and he stormed away and began getting ready for bed. I sighed sadly and grabbed a towel before I rushed back to the bath and turned off the water. I took off my underclothes and slid into the hot water, closing my eyes and wondering how to get Reyes to dance with me. Then, I froze at the thought.

_Wake. The fuck. Up. This man is a murderer... a cold-blooded killer... just because you saw him dancing gracefully does not mean that he’s a good person underneath that suit of his._ I reminded myself, casting away all thoughts of him. Still... I wracked my brain with the burdening question: _Why is he always on my mind somehow...?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, I just own this story! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Sexy things happen in this chapter. You've been warned

The day of the dance came, and I begged Reyes to let me off so I could be with Sombra and get ready for it.

“Please, Gabe! I promise I will never ask you for anything ever again!” I pleaded.

He scoffed at me and muttered, “Why do I not believe you when you say that?” Then, he turned to me and groaned, “Alright. Just for today, but you had better not get drunk off your ass and miss training tomorrow or some stupid shit like that, understood?”

“Yes, sir! I promise I won’t!” Without thinking, I threw my arms around him in a tight hug before running off to Sombra’s room. I smiled to myself. _He didn't growl or complain at all that time..._ I realised. I knocked on Sombra's door, but to my surprise, it was Widowmaker who answered it.

“H-hello...” I called out to her, walking past her as she held the door open for me.

“That was... good dessert you made the other day.” She admitted, smiling at me. This time, her smile was genuine and a bit warmer.

“Thanks. Are you here to get ready for the Gala, too?” I asked her. She laughed.

“Non, Chere, I’m here to help _you_ get ready. Sombra invited me over.” Sombra, who was sitting on the bed looking at something rather interesting on her purple sugar skull monitor, eyed me, closed out her monitor, sat up, and stared at me intently, her elbow propped up on one knee and one eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

“I thought it would be best if we had a more... elegant touch. You see, I have flair, but Amélie here has real elegance and style. She used to be a ballerina, you know; the most famous one in all of Paris,” Sombra admitted. I turned to Amélie and she bowed gracefully to me.

“If you make dessert for a week, I will make you the most beautiful woman in Talon,” she promised, meeting my gaze with a look of sincerity. “Besides, Sombra told me a bit about your past, and I think there’s someone at the dance who might like to see you all dressed up.” Leaning closer to me and grinning wildly, she murmured, “a certain... Reaper?”

I blushed, and she clapped her hands together expectantly and asked, “So what will it be, (y/n)?” I didn’t even have to think about it.

“I’d be honoured if you would give me a makeover Amélie, and I’ll make desserts for a month,” I promised her.

“Magnifique. May I dye your hair?” She asked, ushering me into Sombra’s bathroom and wrapping a towel around me so she could wash my hair. I told her how I wanted my hair to look and she agreed with me on many points but wanted to add some other features to it.

“Whatever you feel is best. You’re the expert! Dye away!” I told her cheerfully, just thankful for anything being done for me. The entire thing took hours to complete, and we only took a break for lunch with Sombra grabbing the meal for the three of us. I was not allowed to see myself until the makeover was completely finished, but somehow, I trusted Amélie with my life. Maybe it was the fact that she knew I’d make her shitty dessert if she failed.

“Okay, Sombra, go to Reyes’ room and get her dress,” Amélie demanded, putting lipstick on me.

“It’s under the bed!” I called to her. She gave me a small salute and rushed off.

Amélie chuckled under her breath and claimed, “You might just be _too_ beautiful for any man to handle, let alone the Reaper.”

I blushed again and countered, “Honestly, I don’t think he feels that way towards me. What we had that one night was just... It just...” She gave me a look that urged me to continue, but at the same time, teased me because she knew she was right. “It just happened, okay?”

“Oh?” She continued to tease me, “And I suppose that you _just happened_ to get him some dinner the other night, too? Ah, stop blushing, (y/n), you’re going to make me mess up your cheeks.” I groaned but bit back any response I had prepared for her, since I knew she would always have the upper hand. Just as she finished, Sombra returned and helped me out of my current clothes and into my dress.

“Okay, you may look now.” Amélie told me, gushing at her work with praises in French. I turned and looked in the mirror, and my jaw dropped as I didn’t even recognise anything except for my own eyes. Even then, they were accentuated so well that their colour was brighter than normal. My hair was now black with deep purple streaks that had a silvery sort of highlight. It was parted at the side and was allowed to hang down at its full length in beautiful spiralling waves.

My eyebrows were trimmed and waxed so beautifully. My nails were painted in black, but had purple glitter added over the tops of them. My lips were lined with a dark purple liner but were painted with a bright metallic lavender. My eyes, the most striking features about me, had the most stunning eyeshadow surrounding them, which was a deep, glittery purple that faded outwards into a silvery second eyeshadow. It looked as though my eyes contained the entire galaxy. I looked like I was sculpted by the hands of Aphrodite herself.

“Holy shit...” I breathed, unable to contain my joy.

Beside me, Sombra murmured, “Que hermosa...” “ _How beautiful...”_

“Thank you so much Amélie! Seriously, words cannot express my gratitude!” I told her, starting to choke up a little.

“Also, you can cry all you want, but this will not come off. It’s good shit.” She added. Then, she applied the final touch. “This perfume is called the Widow’s Kiss...” She told me, spraying it onto me lightly. “It requires very little. It is an expensive perfume in France that contains hormones to attract men. It is very nice smelling, non?” I breathed it in and smiled at the sweetness of it. It reminded me of passion fruit mixed with raspberries.

“I love it, Amélie. Seriously, everything is amazing.”

“Well, it’s about time for the Gala to start, would you all like to walk together?” Sombra asked us.

“Gladly. Let’s be beautifully intimidating and make all the men weep at the sight of us,” Amélie enthused, finishing her hair and makeup at a breakneck pace. She was gorgeous, clothed in a long, golden dress with a single slit going up to the middle of her right thigh. It was low-cut and back-less, exposing just the right amount of her beautiful curves. Her shoes were tan stilettos, which made her reach an intimidating height of six feet.

Sombra’s dress was a pretty pink chiffon skater dress with a lace-up back to it and square neckline. It flowed just at the middle of her thighs, and her black three-inch heels looked stunning with them. We walked together, and as we entered the ballroom, all eyes were on us. I walked over to greet Doomfist, who didn’t recognise me at all.

“It’s me, sir, (y/n). The newest recruit.”

“Ah, (y/n)! You look lovely. Gabriel tells me your training is going very well. He tells me that when your training is complete, you’ll be highly recommended for our missions,” he boasted pridefully, smiling at me with empty eyes. He was standing next to the Omnic with the red eyes he had been in a meeting with when I first met him, as well as an Asian man with black rimmed-glasses who was dressed sharply in a dark suit. Next to him was a giant, dark-skinned man with red eyes, a sharp-toothed grin, and wavy black hair. He was sipping on a fancy beverage and making small talk with a girl that wasn't going well.

 _He never trusts anyone enough to let them close. Never shows any weaknesses or slips up around people._ I pondered, nodding at him.

“I look forward to joining the rest of our Talon agents on missions.” I declared, smiling back at him.

I turned around and began my search for the DJ booth. I didn’t get very far before the giant guy with the black hair started to chat me up.

“Hey, what’s a pretty young thing like yourself doing hanging around here? We could... go to the Isolation Chamber and have some _real_ fun. What do you say?” He asked me. The way he said it worried me, as if he was demanding I do it and not really asking. His red eyes lit up wildly and made him look frighteningly animalistic along with his longer than normal canines as he smiled widely.

“No but thank you for the offer.” I told him, smiling and trying to walk away.

“Whoa, slow down there... you haven’t even heard the best part yet...!” He commanded, gripping my shoulder with a meaty hand that was the size of my head. I thought of what Reyes would teach me to do, but resisted doing it, as it involved seriously wounding the man.

“Let... go of me.” I spat, glaring at him with as much intimidation as I could manage.

“You don't know what's good for you. You'll like it... and you’ll like it even more when I go... a bit lower.” He started, sliding his hand down my arm and getting even closer to me.

“Let her go, _now_.” I whipped around as Reyes’ low, growling voice met my ears. He was dashing in his all-black suit and tie. I smiled up at him thankfully.

“There’s plenty of game here, old man. Go get some and stop defending this one!” The douchebag griped. "Especially when she's obviously playing hard to get," he added, looking back at me and smirking. Not even a second later, the giant man's neck was being gripped by Reyes. The dark, dangerous man was grabbing the arrogant giant by the trachea and was staring him in the eyes.

“First of all, women aren’t ‘game’ for you or anyone else, and second of all, I wasn’t defending her, I was warning you. She’s almost fully trained as an Agent of Talon now. You might not recognise me without my suit on, but I’m the Reaper. I trained her myself. She could tear you apart before you even knew what had hit you,” Reyes snarled.

They stared each other down for what felt like ages. The giant man's red eyes seemed to grow blank and his breathing sped up as if he was about to go into a frenzy of some sort, but instead, he shoved Reyes's hand away from his throat, and growled deeply before suddenly straightening himself up, grabbing a drink off a nearby waiter's tray, and raising it in a toast to the two of them, a grin on his face as he shrugged and turned away. A low hum escaped Reyes’ throat and he turned to me.

“Thanks for that... I’ve never had anyone pay much attention to me before, so to have that happen was beyond my comprehension.” I admitted, rubbing my shoulder and arm where the man had gripped it.

“Next time teach them a lesson. That was a one-time deal for me, I’m not helping the next time you stand there looking pitiful.”

“I...I understand.” I murmured, somewhat stung by his words, but accepting of them.

“Amélie did a good job on you, by the way. Her and Sombra met me a few minutes ago and told me I should be on the lookout for you. They told me about your... makeover.” He added. I smiled up at him now. That was as close to a complement as I had ever gotten from him.

“Thank you, Gabe. Well, I’m going to go dance now.” I told him, turning and beginning to walk away. Then, I turned back and asked, “Actually, would you like to dance w—” He was already gone.

I shrugged, walked away and caught many of the men in the ballroom shooting furtive glances at me. I blushed and quickly sought out the DJ booth, where I requested three Bachata songs and waited patiently for them to come on. I danced in the middle of the floor and attracted quite the attention from many of the men, but no one came to dance with me. By the end of the third song, I was nearly in tears. It was terribly embarrassing to dance all by myself in a crowd of people I didn’t know, and it was even more embarrassing and terrifying that no one joined me. I left the dance floor and said goodnight to Sombra and Amélie.

“What? You’re going to sleep already?” Sombra demanded.

“Yeah, I just... I thought tonight would be different, but it hasn’t, you know?” I sighed deeply and turned to face Amélie. “Thank you for all the hard work you put into me. I’m going to keep it up and keep trying to work with myself, but despite tonight not going as planned, I honestly love everything you did for me. Thank you.” I bowed graciously and bid them both a goodnight.

Before I headed back to Reyes’ bedroom, I went to the kitchen and searched for a bottle of wine. The two I found were a sweet cherry wine, which to my surprise, despite my dislike of cherries, I was in love with, and a raspberry wine. I drank the cherry wine heavily as I walked back to the room and by the time I got there, the bottle was three-quarters of the way gone. I walked into the room to find no one there, so I placed the raspberry wine on the nightstand, turned on the music and danced alone. Not even ten minutes later, Gabe entered the room and demanded to know what I was doing.

“I’m getting fucking wasted and dancing Bachata, Reyes! And you don’t want to join me, so fuck you!” I yipped, twirling around and taking a huge swig of the cherry wine. He just stared at me, watching as I became a drunken mess.

“I mean... it’s not like I wanted to dance with anyone tonight anyways. It’s not like I wanted to dance with you. Either way...” I sat on the bed, my eyes welling up with tears as I finished the last of the cherry wine and threw it against the wall, shattering it. Reyes stiffened as the bottle crashed against the wall. “I asked Amélie to make me the most beautiful creature at the ball today, and she did, but no one came to talk to me except for that one creep!” Tears fell from my eyes, but I made no attempt to dab at them.

“It’s probably because you were so beautiful it intimidated everyone there,” Reyes proclaimed. I gaped at him in awe. “Well, or so I’m guessing.” I sighed and stared down at the floor as I picked up the raspberry wine off the nightstand. I popped it open and went to take a long swig of it when Reyes grabbed it out of my hands and took huge gulps of it until the bottle was half empty.

Then, he set it back down on the nightstand and extended one hand to me. I gaped at him in surprise and took it, letting him twirl me into him as he began to sway his hips to the beat. It took me a second to get over the initial shock of him dancing with me, but then I bounced along with him, leaning into him and wrapping my arms around his neck as he drew closer and wrapped his arms around my lower back.

“You ever tell anyone I did this, and you’re—”

“Dead meat?” I interrupted, smiling brightly at him. Our faces were really close now, almost touching.

I fought back the urge to lean in and kiss him breathless, but when I saw his eyes flutter down to my lips as he murmured, “Yeah...” It was an impossibility. I leaned fully into him now and pressed my lips against his in a rough kiss, biting his lower lip and grinning wolfishly. To my surprise, he smiled too and kissed me back, moving lower and biting into my neck. He was much more tender now than he had been, and I smiled to see him so cuddly and warm.

As he bit into my neck, he sniffed, and I could feel his mouth widening in a smile as he said, "Hueles muy bien esta noche...” _“You smell very good tonight...”_

“It’s the perfume.” I put simply, grinding into him with the beat of the song as it changed to something even more upbeat. Suddenly, he swayed with me and held me around my back, forcing me into a low dip and bringing me back up to him with a snap, thrusting against me with his hips. I let out a low moan of surprise, and he ran his fingers through my hair as his hips snaked along mine to the beat. He entwined our fingers, moving us outward then back into each other, and we held each other tightly while still dancing to the beat. I smiled brightly and went along with his movements before breaking away and dancing around him, one hand gliding around him, starting on his chest and running around his back. He grabbed my hand in his and put my other on his neck, putting his other hand around my waist.

We shuffled around the floor, our eyes locking, reflecting the desire we had for each other. Finally, we collapsed against the bed exhaustedly, still staring into each other’s eyes. I closed the distance between us, running my hands through Gabe’s hair and running them down his neck, starting to take off his suit jacket. He kissed me back and began to undo the clasp of my dress, hands fumbling. He let out a low growl in frustration and I moved his hands from my back, jumping off the bed.

I held up a finger, telling him to wait, as I rolled my hips to the beat more seductively than before and began to strip, slowly coming out of one of the straps on my dress and then the other. When I could see the suspense tearing him apart, I pulled it over my head, looking him in the eyes, shaking my hair out and biting my lower lip. I sauntered back over to him and jumped on top of him, ripping his shirt off as I kissed him hungrily. He pulled me against him, making it harder to take it off and I moaned in protest. A chuckle escaped his lips and I smiled and licked the side of his neck, stopping at his ear and giving it a hard bite. He groaned loudly and toyed with my bra, gently removing it and slinging it to the side before he buried his face in my breasts. He sucked on one and bit my nipple, turning me on even more as I grinded my hips into him.

I began to undo his pants now, his shirt having most of the buttons undone on it. There was an unmistakable bulge in his dress pants, and I had to uncover it.

“Gabriel...” I moaned.

“Yeah?” He asked more gently than I’d ever heard him sound before, his voice laden with lust.

“Te necesito... Ahora...” _“I need you... Now...”_ I called to him, begging him to take me. “Dame lo.” _“Give it to me.”_

He groaned into my ear and rolled me off of him so that he was on top of me, pinning me down. I smiled up at him and he threw off his pants, grinding his hard cock against me. He suddenly paused, took two fingers and, starting at my lips, trailed them all the way down my body until they reached my thong. He damn near ripped it off of me before grinding against me, stimulating my clit.

I leaned upwards and bit into his right nipple, playing around with his left between my fingers. Finally, unable to stand the pleasure that was building, I reached around him, and dug my nails into his back, waving my body against his in a grinding motion. As I pulled myself against him, I let my nails tear into his flesh. He groaned loudly, let out a growl, and laughed darkly.

“Why must you hurt me so to please yourself?” He said jokingly, pressing his lips to mine in a rough kiss.

“Well hurt me back if it pleases you then,” I countered, smiling devilishly at him in between kisses.

His low, husky laugh filled the air and he quietly declared, “Normally, it would, but today, I want something different.”

He gently pressed his lips to mine, and instead of going into a sexual frenzy, there was something more there... A warmth. I realised he didn’t want to have sex, he wanted to make love. I pressed against him, kissing every inch of him that I could down to his chest and stroked my hands across his back, gliding them up his neck and running them through his hair. He let me continue to love him like this for a bit longer before he gently slid his length into me, grinding slowly and rhythmically in time with our kisses. I bounced against him slowly, matching his rhythm and let out a light moan as he toyed with my breasts.

He smiled to hear me moan and began to pound slightly faster now, breathing harder into my ear. I flipped him over and got on top of him, facing him as he sat up, and rode him. A groan of pleasure escaped his lips and I laughed, breathing hard, and kissed him passionately. His mouth then met one of my breasts and I let out a loud moan, trembling at the sensation of it. I sped up the pace, starting to bounce on him harder now. My breathing began to speed up as well and my vision grew cloudier and cloudier with passion.

“Gabriel... Unh, Gabe! Almost...there...!” I moaned loudly, panting with exertion and struggling to keep going. He noticed I was getting tired and flipped me over, pounding into me as hard and fast as he could. A series of moans escaped my throat as my eyesight completely clouded over, the breath left my lungs, and my insides spasmed in a powerful orgasm.

“Gabriel! Ah, Gabe!” I cried out his name as I orgasmed, making him go even faster now. Then, I felt it. His cock throbbed wildly inside of me, letting loose of the load it had been holding back for far too long. Now, it sprayed inside of me, filling me with a warm, satisfying sensation. He collapsed against me, panting heavily, and I wrapped my arms around him, pressing him against me. At that moment, I didn’t care if he was a monster or a demon, or whatever manner of beast, he had made this night the happiest night of my life.

I was safe, warm, and in the arms of someone who cared about me, as much as he tried to deny it. Surprisingly, we fell asleep in each other’s arms. Gabe’s warmer-than-normal body was pressed against mine and it lulled me into a calm sleep. I woke up first and saw him still snoozing, his arms wrapped around me and his head resting gently on my breasts. I stroked his hair gently and roused him.

“Time to wake up. We’re going to miss lunch, Gabriel.” As he gently opened his eyes, they widened as they saw me, and he quickly got up and pushed away from me as if he was disgusted by the state of how he found himself that morning. My heart sank in my chest.

 _I know he isn’t used to receiving affection, but... he doesn’t have to act like it’s so awful that I’m giving it to him..._ I thought solemnly.

“Right... let’s go eat,” he murmured, turning away from me and getting dressed.

I dressed faster and left before him in an annoyed hurry, not wanting to even acknowledge his existence in that moment. When I made it to the dining area, I dished out my food and sat down. Sombra and Amélie were exchanging knowing glances of suggestion with each other and then shifting them at me.

“Keep your eyeballs to yourself...” I growled, digging into my Oatmeal. Sombra snickered and Amélie gaped in amusement at me.

“Sorry, Chica! It’s just... you sound so much like him!” Sombra declared.

“Like who?”

“Like who?” I said at the exact same time as Reyes, just as he walked into the room. I blushed and shifted my head down to my bowl again.

“Are you not eating at the balcony today?” Reyes asked me. I didn’t face him.

“No, sorry. Wouldn't want to infect you with genuine Human feelings,” I retorted, shoving a spoonful of oatmeal into my mouth.

His mask tilted downwards ever so slightly, as though he was disappointed. “Very well.” I could feel the breeze as he used his shadow ability to drift into the kitchen.

When he was gone, Sombra shifted her head around like a meerkat to make sure the coast was clear before pressing, “Dude... what happened?” Amélie’s interest was also peaked, and she leaned in closely.

“Well... last night... was amazing. I spent it with him. I can’t tell you anything that happened other than the fact that we...” I cleared my throat awkwardly and continued, “...had fun...” Both her and Amélie stared in shock at each other before asking me a hundred questions about what it was like. There was no one else at the table, but I was embarrassed, so I just shook my head and sat there, eating and turning all of the different shades of red.

“Aww man... alright, well we’ll leave you alone then. We can see how embarrassed you’re getting. Just tell us one thing... was it good?” She demanded.

I looked up from my oatmeal, swallowed, smiled brightly, and declared, “It was amazing.”

Over the next five days, training went about the same, only Gabe seemed to keep me at arm’s length, instructing me but not associating with me. When I’d go to eat with him, we wouldn’t talk, and he’d seem almost offended by my presence.

 _Well, I guess he’s had his fun with me and now he’s done..._ I thought bitterly as we ate one night. I hadn’t touched my food, but I had balled my fists up so tightly that my leather gloves crunched and squeaked under the pressure.

“You suffocating an invisible rabbit or something?” Gabe remarked, continuing to eat. There was no trace in his eyes of amusement as there had been in the past, and he said it so blandly that I wondered if he just didn’t like even being around me anymore. I glared at him now, seething anger in my eyes, and picked up my food before throwing it out and heading off to bed.

He didn’t speak with me that night, but I didn’t mind. I had my own thoughts to sort out. Two weeks had passed since the dance, and we hadn’t really associated in a long time. Our conversations became short, to the point, and on an as-needed basis only, and during training, we talked about nothing except things pertaining to the training.

I panted heavily, recovering at the end of mine and Reyes’ training session, and suddenly, a clapping sound filled the air. I looked over to the entrance of the training room to see Doomfist, err... Akande, entering the room.

He smiled brightly and declared, “Great job, (y/n). You really have come a long way to get here.” He then turned to Reyes and asked, “Is she ready?”

“She is,” came the cold, metallic response.

“Excellent. So, (y/n)... you are ready for your first mission. You all will be leaving in a week to go to Antarctica. Make sure you dress warmly. I will send you and Reyes the mission details. Be sure to read over them together,” he directed as he walked away. As he left, rounding the corner, Dr. O’Deorain suddenly appeared, rounding the same corner and coming towards us.

“Dr. O’Deorain, what a surprise!” I greeted her. She smiled coldly, and there was something eager and opportunistic about it.

She placed a hand around my shoulder and droned, “Please, call me Moira. Tell me, (y/n), what sort of person do you want to become? What are your dreams?”

I gaped at her for a moment, taken aback by her sudden interest in me before declaring, “I want to... save people. I want to help everyone that I can. I’d like to... protect them.” She let out a low chuckle and patted me on the back.

“My dear... you think your mentor would be even close to where he is right now if it wasn’t for my science? Let me run some tests on you and I can get started on giving you powers beyond your wildest dreams...” Beside me, Reyes let out a low growl of disapproval. She smiled at me eagerly and I returned her smile.

“That sounds great, Moira, but I’m not sure I want to go through with any experimentation at the moment, and Gabriel has trained me very well already, so I feel as though I have the skills to help people out. Maybe... maybe after my first mission. I’ll seek you out and see what you have to offer,” I promised.

She gleamed at me and murmured, “Brilliant. I shall be looking forward to it. Until then.” She bowed her head and left the room.

“You shouldn’t be so quick to make deals with the Devil. You’ll sign your life away,” Reyes murmured in a soft, almost regretful, tone of voice.

I scoffed. “Why do you care? It’s not like you and I have had a meaningful conversation in weeks since the dance,” I bit back at him, turning and walking away.

“I’m...” He started to say. I stopped and turned around, staring at him expectantly. “I’m going to get lunch, join me?” He finished. I sighed and hung back to be with him.

“Yeah, sure... whatever,” I groaned, refusing to look him in the mask. We got our sandwiches and sat down at the balcony, eating in silence as we had the past few weeks.

To my surprise, he spoke up. “Look, you shouldn’t let that doctor experiment on you,” he warned me. “I may have turned out... alright... but it wasn’t without its flaws...”

“But whatever she does to me... it could make me a lot more powerful, right?” I pressed.

He slammed his fists down on the table now, and growled, “Look, if you choose to do this just to spite me, you’ll lose your Humanity along the way!”

“Maybe I’ve already lost it, pining after a Monster, like you! Maybe when I get her upgrade, I can finally put you in the ground!” In a flash, he grabbed me by the throat, yanking me towards him. I glared at him as a dark fury shifted between us.

“You _don’t_ mean that,” he told me, slowly letting me go. He was right, I didn’t, but I wasn’t prepared to let him know that.

“You’re wrong. I do. You’ve toyed with me long enough. I’m sick of it.” I snarled. He let go of me, appearing to be shocked by my words, but I turned and walked back towards our room without hesitation. I took a long bath and as the tears flowed down my face, I wondered how I could ever love a man like that.

_Love? Is that what this is?_ I asked myself, shocked at my own thoughts about him. I scoffed. _Well, it's very one-sided, and I need to get over it because it's obvious he doesn't feel the same way about me..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story! Hope you all enjoy! :)

We didn’t speak to each other for awhile, and I lost track of how much time it had been since we even said a word to each other. Before I knew it, it was the day before the mission. Akande called me, Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra into the meeting room.

As we arrived, he clapped his hands together and declared, “I called you here to brief you about your mission to Antarctica, but first, we recognise our newest member of Talon, (y/n).” He pointed to Sombra, and she walked over and gently pinned a silver broach to my suit. It was a metal effigy of the talons of a bird of prey.

I smiled proudly, thinking about how far I had come and Sombra whispered, “Welcome to the club, Chica.” She grinned and stood next to me, putting one hand on my shoulder.

“Congratulations on your successful training, and thank you, Reyes, for training another incredible recruit.” Akande acknowledged. Reyes let out a low grunt in response and nodded. “Now, all that’s left is for you to choose a code name.” Akande declared, grinning at me. I thought for a minute about what I stood for.

“Hmm... Well I've been thinking about it and... I like the name Luna Grim,” I stated, crossing my arms in a matter-of-fact manner.

“Very well. Welcome to Talon, Luna. Now then, to the matter at hand. Your mission will be to...” I zoned out, thinking about how perfect my name was. Luna was my first name, considering how I loved to look up at the moon. The moon itself was full of beauty, power and mystery, and I wanted to be just like it. Grim was my last name, and it matched up with Reaper’s name to form “Grim Reaper,” a homage to my mentor, but also, a declaration that I would surpass him and defeat him one day.

I tuned back in and my jaw dropped as I heard, “...expect resistance from Overwatch. Take great precaution because we won’t know what agents they’ll be sending to defend their base.” I swallowed hard.

 _I’ll be fighting against Overwatch?_ I wondered nervously.

“Don’t worry,” Sombra murmured beside me, “we’ve got your back. Rely on your team to get you through a mission, alright?” I nodded at her and smiled brightly. In truth though, that wasn’t what I was worried about. After our meeting, Sombra and Amélie took me to the weapons room to pick out my choice of weapons for the mission. Reyes tagged along. I chose a gun that was loaded with sleep darts, an SMG, a smoke bomb, and a small dagger.

They smiled approvingly at my choice of weaponry, and Sombra invited me to spend the night with her so we could hang out before the mission. I looked over at Reyes longingly, wishing he would claim me for himself, but he said nothing as was the usual now.

“Sure, that would be a ton of fun to have a girl’s night!” I admitted, bumping fists with her. Even so, all the while we partied and watched movies, I kept wondering how Reyes was doing. The next morning arrived sooner than I thought. As we suited up and got ready to go, my mind raced.

 _Overwatch seems nice though... Lucio tried to save me from the Reaper as we fled back at my office building. I don’t want to hurt them..._ I struggled against those thoughts as I looked over at Reyes, who put his mask on.

 _But... we’re on opposite sides now... and if they wouldn’t hesitate to shoot Reyes or anyone else on my team, then I can’t hesitate either..._ I rationalised.

Reyes caught me staring at him and growled, “You scared?” I scoffed and turned away from him, crossing my arms.

“You fucking wish. I’m fine.” He let out a low hum of acknowledgement and we got strapped into the aircraft. It took us out to the Eco-Point, in the middle of the frozen wasteland that was Antarctica. We stepped out of the aircraft and rushed off, fanning out and going to our designated areas. It wasn’t long before I rounded a corner and spotted two members of Overwatch.

_What the hell?! A giant Gorilla and a woman who looks like an angel?_

“Two bogeys spotted, repeat, two bogeys spotted. A Giant Ape and a Valkyrie.” I murmured into my walkie-talkie. There was no response. “Taking down, please advise.” I said again. There was static.

 _Damn it! They’re jamming the signal..._ I realised nervously. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest at the thought of being alone here, but I quickly calmed myself and took several deep breaths, slowing down my racing heart and mind. Then, I rounded the corner, pulled out my dart gun and shot the giant gorilla twice in the arm. He pulled out the darts and began swiping angrily at me. I dodged him carefully and he pulled out a huge gun.

My eyes went wide as streams of electricity surged at me. I groaned loudly as they began shocking me, and I tried to dodge but it was no use. There was no dodging lightning. Luckily, after just a few seconds of being shocked, the gorilla fell backwards, groaning lightly as he fought the sleep, his gun resting against his chest.

“Run... Angela...” he murmured. I stood there flabbergasted that it had actually spoken, but then, I lifted my gun to meet the Valkyrie’s, and we both were locked in a stand-off, watching to see who would break first. She was glaring at me, holding up a small, electric pistol.

“What did you do to him?!” She demanded, her gaze flickering to the gorilla worriedly.

“I just put him to sleep. He’ll be out for a few hours. I don’t want to hurt anyone from Overwatch, believe me, but I have a mission I came to complete.” I promised, lowering my gun.

“Wait a minute... I know you. You’re the girl who called for our aid but went with Talon to protect Lucio.” She recalled. I nodded and smiled at her half-heartedly.

“Yeah that’s me. I’ve been trained now as a Talon operative. It doesn’t quite suit me, but...” I thought about Gabe, Sombra, and even Amélie and smiled slightly, “the people I love are also in Talon...” I admitted. “I still feel guilty about Lucio getting shot. If I hadn’t called for you all to come, his leg wouldn’t have been injured.”

“His leg is fine. I took care of him, as I take care of all of Overwatch.” Angela assured me. “You have a big heart, umm.”

“(y/n).” I informed her.

“(y/n), I somehow trust that you won’t hurt us, so here, take my blessing.” Angela called out to me, smiling brightly. A staff appeared in her hands and she used it on me, showering me in a bright, warm, golden light. The burns I accrued from the Gorilla’s gun faded away, and any pain I had was gone.

“Wow. Thank you!” I exclaimed in surprise. I smiled at her and quickly apologised as I shot her with a sleep dart.

“Wha—but you—” She stammered in shock.

“Sleep well, Angela.” I said as a quick farewell, picking her up and resting her gently against her gorilla friend.

I continued to head towards the main control room, creeping stealthily around the base. The sounds of gunfire and sword-slashing, coupled with screams, filled the air and I followed it, beginning to run to it. I slid to the corner and poked my head around it to see an Asian man drawing back a bow and an Omnic Ninja wielding a katana.

“Just like old times, eh brother?” The Omnic called out jokingly.

_Brother?! So he’s... Human?_

“Hmph, this is hardly like how things were before...” The archer griped, loosing an arrow. It flew into one of the Talon grunts’ chests and he fell to the floor. Then, I spotted the Reaper drifting in, the smoke billowing gracefully around him. He came up behind the one wielding the katana, raised his shotgun to its head, and fired a clean shot.

The Ninja dropped to the floor unconscious, and its bowman brother roared his name loudly, “Genji! What have you done?!” He whipped around and fired several scatter shots at Reaper, who swirled gracefully around each one, dodging expertly. Then, something snapped inside of the archer.

There was a crazed look in his eyes as he pulled really far back on his bow and yelled, “竜が我が敵を喰らう!” _“Let the dragon consume my enemies!”_ I gasped and watched as his arm glowed a bright blue colour and two giant, shimmering blue dragons shot out of his arm and connected with his arrow, which he loosed at the Reaper. The dragons flowed through the room, swallowing up the Reaper as they roared angrily.

 _There was no way he could have dodged that. Reyes!_ Without thinking, I ran into the room, shot my dart gun at the archer’s neck, and rushed over to Reyes, tearing the mask off his face. His clothes were shredding to pieces and he looked battered, bruised and broken.

“Agent down near control room, repeat! Agent down! Need immediate assistance!” I called into my comm device. Then, I focused my attention to Reyes. “Reaper.... Reyes... Gabe!” I shrieked, trying to rouse him as I looked for his injuries.

He coughed and hacked, blood drizzling out of his mouth, and spoke coarsely to me, saying, “Well, it looks like it’s the end of the line for me, (y/n).”

I shook my head, tears streaming down my face and argued, “N-no, you can’t die! Not now, and not like this! W-we still have more training to do together!”

He shook his head feebly and groaned, “Stop your crying... You’ve wanted me dead for awhile now, I know. Well, you got what you wanted.”

“No... I didn’t want that at all, I swear.” I bit back, holding him tightly.

He kept going as though he couldn’t hear me. “Besides, I’ve already finished your training. You are the best I’ve ever trained.” I gaped at him, bleary-eyed, blinking my teary eyes at his praise. His breathing grew weaker and his eyes began to dull. “Still,” he spoke in a forlorn, grief-stricken manner, “my only regret is that... you couldn’t... join me at my next destination...” He placed one hand against the side of my face in a tender gesture before it fell limply at his side. His breathing stopped, and his eyes were coated over with a dull sheen.

A scream fought its way up to my throat from the depths of my soul, put I fought it back down as I walked over to the main control panel, plugged in my external hard drive, and initiated the download. I turned back to Reyes’ broken body and fell to my knees.

 _Is there nothing I can do for him?_ My mind flitted back to my encounter with Angela, and I thought of that warm, sweet energy that flowed through me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened them when I felt that same energy flowing through me again.

“Angela?” I called out, but there was no one there. The energy was coming from me. I gasped and stared down at my hands, which were glowing a bright, golden colour. Then, I stared over at Gabe. A strange new feeling came over me; a new kind of instinct took hold of me, and suddenly, I knew what I had to do.

“You’re not allowed to die. Not here, not now. Time to cheat death, Gabriel Reyes.” I walked over to him, bent down, and pulled him over to me, kissing him tenderly and moving the golden light over his entire body. I could no longer see the searing burns from the dragons on his skin, and the film over his eyes was fading, returning the light that was lost there. His soul was returning to his body. He sat up quickly and gasped, coughing out the last of the blood that was trapped in his lungs.

“What the fuck happened?” He demanded, staring at me in awe. I gaped at his face and smiled in awe. Every scar on his body had disappeared, and it was as though he had be completely reborn.

“Earlier... I had an encounter with this lady named, Angela. She used this staff to heal me and I put her to sleep as well as this giant gorilla. Anyways, I thought of that warm, golden light I felt and healed you with it...” I admitted, still in shock.

“You mean you took her staff.” He reasoned.

“No, I mean, the light came _out_ of _me_.” I showed him again, holding up my hands to display bright golden rays of light.

He stared at me with wild eyes as though he was trying to figure things out, but then his eyes focused on mine and he grabbed one of my hands in midair.

“Put it away and don’t show anyone at Talon.” He ordered me. I nodded slowly and made the light disappear. Then, he pulled me into a warm hug. I gasped in surprise at the sudden contact but quickly hugged him back and kissed him in his neck.

“I thought you were gone... I’m sorry for telling you I wanted you dead... Really, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” I blurted out, realising I didn’t care if he knew. “I don’t give a shit what kind of monster you are because you’re _my_ monster. _Mine._ I’m not letting you go again.” I promised him, kissing him on his neck.

He turned me around and stared into my eyes with a questioning gaze before kissing me passionately on the lips.

“So, la Cazadora has turned into a monster tamer, huh?” He joked, smiling at me.

I smiled back. “Shut up...” I told him, kissing him again. A beeping noise sounded, and I looked up as I realised the data had been extracted. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” I told Reyes, helping him up. I handed him back his mask and grabbed the external hard drive, and we fled the scene hand-in-hand.

“Hey, this is Sombra. I’ve managed to counteract their jamming frequencies. What’s going on?” Sombra called over the comm system.

“All units, retreat. We have the prize. I repeat, we have the prize.” Reaper called out, still running with me.

We made it to the aircraft, sat in a dark corner of it, and took some deep breaths to calm ourselves.

He took off his mask and tossed it aside. “Mission complete. Good work.” He told me, patting me on the back.

I shook my head. “No.” I refused to accept the pat on the back, and pulled him to me, kissing him hard on the lips. He was shocked, but he kissed me back just as fervently. We only stopped when we saw Widowmaker and Sombra standing there, observing us at a distance, Sombra clearing her throat to let us know she was there. They looked at each other and smiled suggestively, clearly happy for Reyes and me.

“What are you looking at?” Reyes griped, but though he tried to be menacing, in that moment, he was all smiles as he quickly shoved his mask back onto his head. We brought back the data to Akande, and he smiled as I placed the external hard drive in the palm of his hand, praising us for a job well done. That night, Gabriel and I retreated to our room early, both of us agreeing it had been a rough night. He took his mask off and placed it on the night stand before removing his clothing. I walked into the restroom and drew a warm bath, putting some body wash into it to make bubbles.

I then returned to Gabe and asked, “Hey, I’m taking a bath. Care to join me? It’s been a long day and I think we both could use some relaxation. I’ll wash your back if you wash mine.” I grinned slyly, and he smirked back at me and took my hand. I helped him out of his under garments and he carefully slid into the water, letting out a loud sigh of relief at its warmth.

I slunk in after him, lying on top of him and resting my head in the crook of his shoulder.

“I still don’t understand how you made me whole again...” He admitted, absentmindedly swishing his finger around in the water while his head rested on the other hand, his elbow propped up against the edge of the tub.

“To be honest, I don’t either... but... it may have something to do with touch... that woman... Angela... she touched me and healed me with her abilities, and when I went to heal you, I thought of her and... yeah...” I told him. I then sighed and ran my hands up his chest, snuggling closer to him. “In that moment, I was so scared... More scared than I had ever been in my entire life...” I admitted, staring off into the bath, lost in thought.

“So, you went from wanting me dead, to tolerating me, to calling me your ‘Monster.’ What do you really want?” To be honest, not even I knew at that moment. I opened my mouth to say something, but it was lost as a knock at the bedroom door echoed into the room.

“I’ll go. It wouldn’t be good if they saw you out of your uniform and mask right now.” Reyes nodded, and I got out of the tub, threw on my clothes quickly, and headed to the door. I threw it open to find Moira standing there expectantly.

She smiled opportunistically at me and asked me, “I heard you were a great asset in our mission when we fought against Overwatch. You took down everyone except for... Genji, the cyborg...ninja. Is that correct?” I nodded.

“Reyes took him down. I was just there to give support. The others I took down with my sleeping darts. The gorilla was the hardest one though. He actually fought back before going down. I’ll have to adjust the strength of the sleeping formula in them.” I informed her.

“Fascinating. Well, then I suppose you don’t really need the adjustments we talked about. It’s been a long day for you though. Could we talk about this another time, perhaps?” She inquired, maintaining her sly grin. Her eyes were piercing. Her eyes, one brown and one blue, were stunning and drew me in as they reflected a sort of scientific desire. She yearned to examine me and experiment on my body.

“Of course, Moira. I’d like to hear what you have to offer.” I replied. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, (y/n).” I smiled and closed the door, turning around to find Reyes standing right behind me.

“So, you’d ‘like to hear what she has to offer,’ huh?” He growled, frowning at me disapprovingly.

“Yeah, I mean there’s no harm in window shopping if I’m not going to buy anything.” I explained. He huffed, crossing his arms and walking over to the bed.

As he threw off the covers and hastily got into it, he warned me, “She will eternally be a wolf in sheep’s clothing. She’ll entice you with everything that she can do to you to better you. She’ll tell you there are no limits to what she can do. You’ll first be drawn in, listening intently to what she says as she promises greatness. Then, she’ll tell you that the side effects are minimal, irrelevant. And finally, when you agree to it, she’ll tear you apart until there’s nothing Human left.”

I got into bed with him, stroked his face, and promised gently, “Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.”

He huffed, pushed my hand away, and rolled over, facing the other way. “Who says I’m worrying? Fuck up your life however you want to, just don’t come crying to me when you do.” He snarled.

"Reyes..." I murmured softly. Already, he was putting walls up between us. I stared at his back for several minutes, wondering if I should be the one to take charge; to make him look at me and realise that he was the only person I deeply cared for in the whole damn world and that he couldn't keep toying with my emotions like this.

_Wait... is that really how I feel?_ I wondered as my breath caught in my throat. I thought of everything we had been through together; everything we had said and done with and to each other. Then, I smiled. _Yeah... this is definitely how I feel..._

"Reyes," I began, biting my lip. "Earlier you asked me what I really wanted. I've been really stupid about it this whole time. I've been blundering around blindly and causing a lot of trouble, making waves wherever I go... and you've been my biggest supporter. We've had our differences and we've had it out. Hell, I got so angry with you most of the time about things! Even so, I just want you to know that what I want is—"

A soft snore and a deep breath interrupted me, and my heart sank as I realised he wasn't even awake to hear me.

"You..." I murmured sadly before I wrapped the blankets around myself, rolled over, and fell into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
